Seoul in Mind
by Azura Eve
Summary: [HUNHAN/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [CHAP 13 UP!] 'Kebenaran' di balik semuanya mulai terbongkar. Baekhyun mengamuk! / A' dunno 'bout siders, but it is such a 'crime' ;)
1. Chapter 1: Seoul in Mind

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

Remake novel _'Summer in Seoul' _karya Ilana Tan _eonnie_. Dan remake ini milik saya.

.

.

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T (PG-13)

.

Warns

YAOI. OOC. AU. Typo, don't like just don't read.

Azura melakukan beberapa perombakan untuk menyesuaikan tulisan ini dengan chara HunHan. So~ happy read.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1; Seoul in Mind**

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan. Mm, baru pulang kantor."

'…'

"Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah…!"

Tuuut—

Luhan melangkah amat perlahan. Sebelah tangannya tengah memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangannya yang sebelah lagi sibuk mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil berwarna hitam. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening.

Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Kim Jongin, tapi _namja _berkulit _tan_ itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasihnya yang protektif. Luhan tak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan _namja _itu? Otaknya seperti agak konslet.

"Jongin-_ah_, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Luhan menyela ucapan Jongin dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

_Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan?_

Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

.

.

Kakinya menghentak aspal. Luhan semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa jika disuruh berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Luhan harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah, "Bisa gila aku nanti…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.  
Luhan memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Luhan masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

.

.

Luhan menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada_ ahjumma _bergincu merah, pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Luhan langsung berjalan pelan ke rak keripik.

"Nah, Xiao Lu. Ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya _ahjumma _pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Luhan di meja kasir. Wanita itu mengernyit heran, selain karena telah hapal dengan kebiasaan Luhan, ia juga tak biasanya melihat raut sangar Luhan. Hari ini tampaknya _the bad day ever _bagi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stres." Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. _Ke mana dompet itu?_

"Sebentar, _Ahjumma_. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Luhan mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, tisu, parfum mini, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan ikat rambut—yah, Luhan memang sering mengikat rambutnya ke atas, seperti air mancur, ketika tengah bekerja.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Luhan bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari.

_Ketinggalan di rumah?_ _Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Luhan melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, tapi bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? / Ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik _namja_ bersetelan serba putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel _namja _tersebut. Sekarang Luhan melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol _soju_.

_Namja_ berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

_Namja_ itu beralih memandang Luhan, lalu tersenyum ramah. Oh. Baru pertama kali Luhan melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Luhan menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat _ahjumma_ pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Luhannie, bagaimana kalau Tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Luhan memandang bibi pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah _namja _bersetelan putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Ye. Jeosonghamnida_…"

Luhan menyingkir ke samping dan _namja _itu segera melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Luhan mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel _namja_ itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

_Namja_ itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

_Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua?_ pikir Luhan sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia pusing, dan muak. Mendengar dering ponsel yang terus berlomba menjerit.

_Namja_ itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Saya ketinggalan sesuatu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada _ahjumma_ pemilik toko… dan Luhan.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

_Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi?_

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, _namja_ itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih—lagi-lagi, yang diparkir di depan toko.

.

.

Karena Luhan tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, _ahjumma_ pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok. Luhan mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Luhan langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan.

"Sekarang pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Luhan pilih menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"_Yeoboseyo!_" Luhan ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. _Orang itu bisu atau apa?_

"_Ya?_ _Nuguseyo?_ Silakan bicara… _Ya?_ HALO?"

Luhan baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang _namja_ yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"_Mianhae_… bukankah ini ponsel Sehun?"

_Siapa lagi orang aneh ini?_

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Xi Luhan," ujar Luhan ketus dan langsung menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan keras.

.

.

Luhan menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon _mama_nya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Luhan tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Shanghai, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi_ mama_nya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Luhan belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Shanghai, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "Home Sweet Home" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Park Jungsoo".

Luhan cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Luhan memperhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan _melongo_ melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi, di toko _ahjumma_ itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik _namja _yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua _namja_ itu berbunyi. _Namja_ itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel _namja_ itu dan ponsel Luhan.

Luhan teringat bentuk ponsel _namja_ itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dari toko, _namja_ itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Luhan memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya… artinya… orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. _Namja_ tadi mengambil ponsel Luhan.

Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila." Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil _namja_ itu sudah tidak tampak, jelas saja.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. _Ke mana ia harus mencari orang itu?_

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada _namja_ itu, bukan? Berarti Luhan bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan_ namja_ itu otomatis akan menjawab.

Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel _namja_ tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat… cepat… tolong… ce—Halo?"

**TBC**

Ya, ya… Azura tau kalo kemaren baru aja publish FF. Cuma tangan gatel aja pingin ngeshare ini. Ada yang mau dilanjut? Apa udahin sampe sini aja? Azura butuh review buat nyemangatin :)


	2. Chapter 2: Mets

**Seoul in Mind**

.

.

Cast: EXO member~

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T/PG-13

_Warns: YAOI. OOC. AU, don't like please read(?)_

.

.

**Chapter 2; Mets**

"Oh, _Hyung_. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf kepada sosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, ia lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "_Mian_, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas.

"Hei, Sehun-_ah_. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Sehun mengikuti Jungsoo ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, "_Hyung_ sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Jungsoo memperhatikan temannya menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Sehun terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Sehun, Jungsoo memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Sehun, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol _soju_ kepadanya.

Sehun membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang telah tunangan Jung Sooyeon. Dengan _yeoja _sinting itu." Sehun tertawa pahit.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti membolehkannya berada dalam radius dekat? Apa mereka bodoh? Atau _yeoja _gila itu memang terlalu obsesif padaku? Katakan padaku, _Hyung_. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini _Hyung_ juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Jungsoo duduk di kursi di hadapan Sehun, ikut meneguk _soju_ langsung dari botolnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau begitu? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan _yeoja _manapun selain _yeoja _itu di depan publik. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri selalu mengikuti maunya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Sehun mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Jungsoo meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seseorang yang spesial kepada publik."

Kepala Sehun berputar cepat ke arah Jungsoo. "_Mwo?_"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Jungsoo langsung.

Kali ini lebih keras. "_Mwo?_"

Jungsoo tidak memandang Sehun dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan sesama artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu beresiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_ karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosipmu dan Jung Sooyeon."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk menutupi gosip tak penting ini bagaimana jika kau mencari gosip lain yang bisa mengalihkan publik dari pemberitaanmu bersama _yeoja _itu?"

"Maksud _Hyung?_"

Tatapan mata yang intens. "Bagaimana jika kau mencari seorang _namja?_"

"Huh?"

"Yaa…" Jungsoo mengerutkan kening, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah, _namja?_" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa _namja_ itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama _namja_ itu."

"_Namja _yang mana?"

"_Namja_ yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Ah. Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Jungsoo bertambah lebar. "Kita cari _namja_ yang tidak dikenal siapapun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Sehun merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul _namja_ itu? Lagipula di mana kita cari _namja_ yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? _Masa_ dipilih sembarangan?"

Jungsoo meneguk _soju_nya lagi dan menatap Sehun. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mendesah dan melanjutkan, "_Namja_ yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja _namja_ pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Jungsoo seketika meledak. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "_Hyung_, ada apa?"

Jungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Sehun. "Astaga, Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"_Mwo?_"

Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Sehun mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. _Hyung _mau ikut?" kata Sehun sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Jungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Oke."  
.

.

Sehun mengayun-ayunkan botol _soju_ yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, _Hyung_, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Jungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sehun tadi. _Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Xi Luhan itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Jungsoo meminta _namja_ itu datang ke rumah Oh Sehun. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah _namja_ itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Sehun sedang uring-uringan hebat, dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Jungsoo baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Sehun tepat ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Sehun heran.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan _mama_nya. Apapun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan.

Dan sekarang, ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. _Namja_ yang katanya bernama Park Jungsoo, menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar.

Luhan jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari _ahjumma_ pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elit ini.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

.

.

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan dapat mengenali wajah _namja_ yang membuka pintu itu. Ia _namja_ yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Luhan seperti memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Apa kabar? Luhan _imnida_,yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, _jeongmal gamsa_," kata _namja_ itu ramah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu ia tidak boleh seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagipula _namja_ itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

.

.

Luhan melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk seorang _namja_ yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Luhan pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak _blonde_. Ia merasa pernah melihat _namja_ itu.

_Tapi di mana, ya?_

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung,"

Luhan mendengar _namja_ itu berkata di ponselnya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Xi Luhan atau Lulu di sini."

Luhan menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang _namja_ tampan di sofa itu.

"_Ne_, itu ponsel Anda," kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Namja_ yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah. "Maaf, Kim Jongin-_ssi_, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Xi Luhan. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, _namja_ itu menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," Ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei…,"

Luhan mendengar Jungsoo memanggil _namja_ itu. "Ponsel itu milik _**Agasshi**_ ini."

Sehun yang masih duduk anggun di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Jungsoo, lalu ke arah Luhan. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Luhan baru sadar siapa _namja_ itu.

.

.

Sehun agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: _namja… _atau _yeoja?_—bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikucir atas dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Orang itu diam tak bersuara sementara Jungsoo menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" tanya Sehun sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Xi Luhan atau Lulu. Anda sendiri Xi Luhan atau Lulu?"

Luhan tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Dua-duanya nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. "Silakan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Luhan menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka _flap_nya. "Halo?"

Kemudian Sehun dan Jungsoo tertegun ketika mendengar _namja _mungil itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Sehun yakin percakapan tersebut bukan dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Jepang karena ia menguasai kedua bahasa itu. Entah bahasa apa yang sedang dipakainya, pokoknya ia berbicara lancar sekali.

Sehun menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban Jungsoo hanya menggeleng.

.

.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon, si _namja _mungil memandang Jungsoo dan Sehun bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, _gamsahae_. Saya pulang dulu."

"_Changkammanneyo_," Jungsoo menyela. Luhan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Mandarin," jawab Luhan langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya _namja _itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Anda bisa berbahasa Mandarin rupanya."

_Yah, karena Luhan memang berkebangsaan China… kalau saja ia tahu._

.

.

"Saya permisi," kata Luhan lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Jungsoo kembali menahan _namja_ itu. Ia memandang Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Luhan.

"Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Luhan tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Sehun. Ia tidak yakin _namja_ itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya ia bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Luhan memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Sehun bisa memahaminya. Seseorang yang langsung bersedia diantar dua orang tidak dikenal sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Sehun sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungsoo. "_Hyung_, kita pakai mobilmu saja, ya?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sang _namja _mungil lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Sehun melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. _Namja_ itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat Luhan. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Jungsoo menambahkan.

Luhan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Jungsoo akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"_Gamsahamnida._" kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

.

.

Ketika Luhan membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Jungsoo menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Xi Luhan-_ssi_, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Sehun menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Orang ini? Oh Sehun, _nde?_ Oh Sehun yang penyanyi itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Sehun dan berkata, "Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

.

.

TBC

Makasi udah baca..kalo kebetulan ada readers baru, ini remake Summer in Seoul-nya Ilana Tan eonnie, otthe? Oya, kemaren ada yang tanya si Luhan itu yeoja ato namja ya? Ngacung coba~ muahah. Tentu Luhan jadi NAMJA. **Ini YAOI**, say~ Zura kurang ngefil buat GS, jujur.

Plus..maaf, maaf banget kalu apdetannya agak lama..seminggu lebih, ne? Maklum yaa..lagi ada PM terus #mblenger.

Ripiuuuu~ pliseu gimme sam urds, minna? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Fools Made We Here by Now - 1

**Seoul in Mind**

.

.

Pairing: Sehun X Luhan (HunHan)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T (PG-13)

.

#Warns#

_[Remake Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan]_

YAOI. OOC. AU = Harga mati FF ini. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

No siders please. I've decided to faster update -_-)

.

.

.

**Chapter 3;**

**Fools Made We Here By Now—part 1**

"Lagu Anda bagus?! Itu, hanya itu?"

Pekikan keras mampir di telinganya dengan tanpa permisi.

Luhan yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Byun Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang bermata sipit dan paling gemar memakai _eyeliner _untuk menghias kelemahannya itu balas menatap Luhan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tandatangannya? Haaaa, _neo pabboya_." Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Matanya melotot, Luhan lalu mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng. "Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua orang yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin? Bagaimana kalau aku hampir dibawa kabur?"

Luhan kini tengah merutuki tindakannya tempo lalu yang langsung menyetujui untuk ikut diangkut mobil Sehun, sang artis tenar.

Namun di sampingnya Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah. "_Mwo?_ Kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak minta tandatangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar. Begitu frustasi. Berulang kali mengumpat temannya karena kecerobohan yang memang biasa diperbuat.

Luhan menggeleng, "Mungkin bagimu begitu, tapi Oh Sehun tetaplah orang asing bagiku," cetusnya tegas. "Lagipula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tandatangannya?"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur laki-laki itu lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada. "Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tandatangannya untukku… padahal tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Oh Sehun, kau tahu?" Ekspresinya menegas kembali. "Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya!"

Ia buru-buru meralat dengan mengibaskan tangan. "Mobil temannya," sela Luhan. "Temannya juga ada di sana."

Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"_Ya_, Byun Baekhyun!"

Sikap Baekhyun melunak. Lengkingan Luhan tak kalah keras dengan miliknya beberapa saat lalu, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tandatangannya untukku."

Luhan membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi…" gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. "Ya. Hanya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti tingkah Luhan. Ia bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Sandy lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "_Ye_, kudengar Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya sudah tunangan dengan Sooyeon—Jessica si penyanyi cantik itu?" Mulutnya membulat dengan pola tak biasa. "Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar memang bertunangan. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan biasa-biasa saja? Dia tidak seperti laki-laki yang sudah tunangan, kan? Benar, kan? Apa terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?" burunya seakan jurnalis tersasar. Luhan yang diberondong tanya hanya menatapnya kesal.

Lalu Luhan mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "_Nan molla_, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Baekhyun menatap prihatin temannya—_atau mungkin memprihatinkan dirinya_. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Bibirnya mengerucut. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Baekhyunnie, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Sehun-_ssi_? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Detik itu senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar." Ia memulai memuja-muja Sehun dengan fanatiknya, bagai _fans_ haus _fanservice_—eh?

"Begitukah?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik dan membuat Luhan melompat terperanjat.

"_Wae? Waegeuraeyo?_" tanya Luhan begitu melihat Baekhyun meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"_Nae jeongmal pabbo. Jeongmal pabboya_," gumam Baekhyun berulang-ulang. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"_Mwo?_" tanya Luhan heran.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan _tabloid _dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Nah, coba kau lihat ini."  
Luhan melihat artikel berjudul **"Pertemuan Tengah Malam"** yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun dan mendadak ia merinding.

Benarkah tak salah yang dilihatnya?

Jelas-jelas di sana terpampang dengan nyata.

.

.

Artikel itu dilengkapi oleh dua foto Oh Sehun bersama seseorang. Wajah orang yang diperkirakan laki-laki itu tidak terlihat jelas. Yang pasti ia memakai celana.

Mungkin orang lain akan bsa ditipu namun Luhan sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang bersama Oh Sehun di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya!

Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Drama konyol macam apa yang Tuhan tentukan baginya?

.

.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu.

Kepala Luhan tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Luhan ingat. Ia ingat saat itu teman Sehun masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Tapi… mengapa para _paparazzi _itu sangat getol? Ada peluang gosip sedikit saja langsung asal potret! Benar-benar sial.

.

.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Oh Sehun sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Luhan menghela napas lega. Sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang tubuh Sehun. Luhan merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

.

.

Suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya yang sempat berpikir mengawang.

"Aku sempat melupakan _tabloid_ ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kaualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Orang yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"_Ommona…_" gumam Luhan masih tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sudah jelas _paparazzi. _Sehun itu artis terkenal," kata Baekhyun dengan nada _aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku_.

"Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis jelas kau kekasih Oh Sehun."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan _tabloid_ itu kepada Baekhyun. Ia masih merinding, "Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Sehun-_ssi_. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Sehun, juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapapun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Luhan memang agak lambat dalam berpikir—otaknya agak tumpul. Mungkin pengaruh ia sering berkutat dengan pakaian aneh di tempat kerjanya.

"Sudah kubilang, Oh Sehun itu artis terkenal. _Tabloid-tabloid_ harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita!"

.

.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat." Ia bergidik. Mengguncang bahu temannya dengan gusar. "Baekhyun-_ah_, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang pertemuanku dengan Oh Sehun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

.

.

.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan yang terdiam sambil memegang dahinya.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum. "_Aniya_, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie, kau pulang saja dan bantu _Ahjumma_. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"_Nae Eomma_ juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, dia sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, _arra_?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Luhan dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Baekkie," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Byun _Ahjumma _karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, _ani_. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterimakasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Oh Sehun kemarin malam, jangan kau katakan pada siapapun." ancamnya terakhir kali sebelum Baekhyun meraih tas gendongnya.

"_Ne, ne, arrasseo_. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak, ya. _Bubye_," kata Baekhyun sebelum betul-betul keluar dari kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini, sebuah _tabloid _lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip tunangannya.

Yang menyebalkan, gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan.

Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya.

Tapi yah, itulah risiko menjadi artis.

.

.

Kelebatan kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi dalam kepalanya.

Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustrasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri…

…dan kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai…

—_atau apakah sebenarnya sudah dimulai?_

.

.

"Oh, Sehunnie. Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sehun begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu.

Jungsoo berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama di sini?"

Ia berbalik, menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua. Sehun menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Jungsoo menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan _tabloid _dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menerima _tabloid_ yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa… ini—l"

Sehun memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk.

"_Geurae_. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar _namja_ itu."

.

.

Dengan kesal Sehun melemparkan _tabloid_ itu ke meja.

"Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut _Hyung_, _namja_ yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apapun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Sehun mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui laki-laki yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi…

Menyadari gelagat Sehun yang kebingungan, Jungsoo menepuk bahunya.

"_Namja _yang kemarin itu, Xi Luhan… aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang ingin tahu lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. _Eomma_-nya orang China dan _Appa-_nya orang Korea.

"_Appa-_nya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan _Eomma-_nya ibu rumah tangga.

"Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Xinjiang dan tinggal di sana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja _Appa-_nya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul.

"Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah kembali ke China karena _Appa-_nya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana…"

.

.

Sehun membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Dari mana _Hyung_ mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya pun ada…"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Xi Luhan adalah _namja_ baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apa pun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di _tabloid_ itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Sehun menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya dengan taat.

.

.

Jungsoo menghela napas. "Kau di ujung tanduk, meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Jungsoo, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip tunanganmu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seseorang di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan—malam hari. Para wartawan itu pasti berpikir Luhan-_ssi _adalah orang istimewa-mu." kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya tanpa Jungsoo tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Xiao Lu. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Luhannie. Tolong datanglah sekarang. _Jebalyo_… kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. _Okay, _Lu?"

.

.

Luhan berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini.

Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya.

Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini!

Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja?

Lagipula ini kan hari Sabtu. Satu kata. Diktator!

.

.

"Xiao Lu? Lu? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Luhan? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Xi Luhan. Sangat sangat sangat. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"_Ne, ne_, Lee _sajangnim_. _Nae arrasseoyo_. Aku akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam," sahut Luhan malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Lu," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

.

.

Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Dasar Drakula! Penghisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil tetap mengumpat, Luhan memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

.

.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Luhan sudah berdiri di studio Lee Sooman, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea.

Tentu saja studio yang dimaksudnya bukanlah dalam arti sebenarnya. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya itu adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru.

Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Dan butik Tuan Lee sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai—lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu _VIP_.

.

.

Luhan masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Lee Sooman menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan langsung memekik, "Xi Luhan! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "_Ani. Ani!_ Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Tuan Cha ke sini."

Luhan merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita yang kini menggerutu kesal.

Harus diakui, Lee Sooman ini bukan orang yang mudah. Yah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

.

.

Lee Sooman kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Luhan. "Kau lihat sendiri, Lu, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa?

Untuk dicoba siapa?

Pakaian mana?

Ah, Lee Sooman memang selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas.

.

.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Lee _sajangnim_?" tanya Luhan.

Lee Sooman menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin di lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit. "Astaga, Luhan. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Didorongnya tubuh mungil itu. Lalu, sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya lagi ia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

Ia ingin menolak.

_Tidak, Anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku,_ gerutu Luhan dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru: "Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?"

"Oh Sehun. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. Pergi! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Luhan ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: Halo. Az coming with SIM! Anyone miss me? #GetTaboked#**

**Asdfgh, this all so dizzy..I can't easily write this day, khh #PatsMaHead. XOXO I'm confused to say something by now. Just keep RnR plis~**


	4. Chapter 4: Fools Made We Here by Now - 2

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

Remake novel _'Summer in Seoul' _karya Ilana Tan _eonnie_. Dan remake ini milik saya.

.

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T (PG-13)

.

Warns

YAOI. OOC. AU. Typo, don't like just don't read.

.

**Chapter 4;**

**Fools Made We Here by Now—part 2**

Luhan mendorong dengan sebal rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan dongkol, ia berjalan menuju _lift_. Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan Luhan diberitahu olehnya jika Oh Sehun—si artis, sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elit itu, Luhan berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu Oh Sehun lagi?

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan laki-laki itu nanti?

Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di _tabloid_ itu?

Berkali-kali Luhan mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Oh Sehun malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri, mebenarkan diri.

Benar, Oh Sehun pasti sudah lupa padanya.

Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu.

Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dan dengan keyakinan itu, Luhan akhirnya mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas.

_Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu._

_Kerjakan saja tugasmu, Luhan._

Luhan meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.  
.

.

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Park Jungsoo sambil menutup _flap_ ponsel.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… kini harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Manajernya baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir.

Sehun menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa _formal_ di ponsel. Sepertinya itu tak jauh-jauh telepon dari produser atau semacamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungsoo memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar. Sehun mengangguk tak acuh dan Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang laki-laki mengusik pendengarannya.

"_Sillyehamnida._"

Ia menegakkan badan sambil tetap memejam.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka mata ketika sosok yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya berkata dengan begitu halus. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda.

Orang itu membungkuk hormat. Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Lee _sajangnim _meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba." Pemuda itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Sehun tanpa segan.

"Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Saat itu Sehun termangu. Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia mau tak mau menerima pakaian yang disodorkan pemuda mungil di depannya, dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

.

.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Sehun menyibakkan tirai.

Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat pemuda yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa.

Topi merahnya dilepas dan pemuda itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna pirang kecoklatan dengan jari-jari tangan. Anggun sekali…

Sehun melihatnya sambil tertegun dan menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si pemuda sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan.

Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri. "Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Apa Anda suka?"

Sehun lalu mengernyitkan alis.

Sepertinya… ia kenal dengan pemuda ini.

Garis suaranya yang halus lembut tapi agak berat itu, Sehun ingat betul.

Hei. Bukankah ini pemuda yang baru kemarin ditemuinya?

Sehun mengangguk sendiri. Tidak salah lagi. Ia bahkan masih ingat wajah pemuda itu. Wajah yang agak lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang dia yang kemarin. Wajahnya pun masih terlihat lelah dan pucat.

Tapi… mengapa ia diam saja? Kenapa pemuda ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

.

.

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Sehun. Ia tidak sedang bertanya, namun mengajukan pernyataan. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si pemuda.

Pemuda itu tertegun beberapa detik lamanya, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Sehun dengan ragu-ragu.

Sehun semakin percaya. Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan pemuda yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya.

Agak lama, Sehun menunggu si pemuda mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah hening beberapa detik, pemuda itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

.

.

Sehun agak kecewa karena pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain bergumam sedikit. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang besar. Membuat Sehun agak sebal.

Pemuda itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam?

Bukannya sombong, tapi Sehun hanya tidak habis pikir saja, bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam?

Sehun kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si pemuda, sementara si pemuda itu sendiri tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira?

Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Ah, ia terlalu mengada-ada

.

.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Sehun dengan datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan pemuda itu.

Demi Tuhan, memangnya pemuda ini menderita amnesia akut?

.

.

Luhan memerhatikan Sehun yang kini telah masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia menghembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk.

Laki-laki itu teryata memang tidak mengenalinya.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali.

Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai dan Sehun tidak akan mengenalinya sampai nanti ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya.

Luhan tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu." komentarnya cepat.

Luhan bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Sehun mengenalinya.

Bagaimana sekarang? Apa mengaku saja?

Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Sehun lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Akhirnya Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?" Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Luhan memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Luhan mengangkat alis. "_Ye?_"

Sehun kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan basa-basi yang makin bertele-tele itu.

"_Ne_… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Luhan. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

.

.

.

"Foto di _tabloid_ itu… apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah.

Ini dia. Ini dia yang tak Luhan tunggu-tunggu. Sehun menanyakan perihal foto aneh mereka yang tersebar luas.

Apakah Sehun tengah menyangka ia yang berada di balik semua ini?

.

.

"_Nde_…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, "_Keundae,_ bukan aku… maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. _Jeongmal_."

Sehun malah tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagipula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku."

Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca _tabloid_?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Dan pasti. Buat apa buang-buang waktu? Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca _tabloid_ untuk tahu gosip seputar artis.

Hah, temannya, si Byun Baekhyun penggila _eyeliner _itu, adalah _tabloid_ berjalan.

Baekhyun selalu tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Dan, apapun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Luhan, tidak peduli Luhan sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak. Ya, ya. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun gemar bergosip.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Apakah gosipmu yang bertunangan dengan Sooyeon itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan tanpa lebih dulu diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menatapnya dengat mengerutkan alis. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca _tabloid_?"

Luhan memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

Sehun menghela napas, "Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Ia mendesah.

"Yah. Bagaimanapun, foto-foto kita yang tersebar itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"_Mwo?_"

Sehun makin melebarkan senyum. "Xi Luhan-_ssi_—ehm, namamu Xi Luhan, bukan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?"

Luhan merasa ada yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Ia mundur selangkah. "Bantu… apa?"

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Luhan tercekat dengan mulut membulat. "_M—Mwo?!_"

"Hmm?"

"_Na mworago?_"

Uh, Sehun agak kaget mendengar pekikan pemuda itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya.

Ya, ya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang baru beberapa hari kenal, langsung tiba-tiba saja minta Luhan jadi kekasihnya?

.

.

"Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Sehun cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih tercengang.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Sehun sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda di depannya itu, apa jawabannya.

.

.

.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan adalah: "_Eoh? _Mengapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus.

Sehun menggeleng satu kali "_Ani. _Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Sehun santai. "Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Luhan masih terlihat bingung, tapi Sehun melihat kening pemuda itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan. Setidaknya Luhan tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

.

.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

Luhan mengerang. Sehun tengah menyindirnya? Apa ia terlihat seperti sedang mengemis kerja?

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Luhan sangat datar. "Atau butuh uang?"

Sehun terdiam, memikirkan perkataannya belum lama yang mungkin telah menohok hati Luhan sedikit. Ia memandang Luhan dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, pemuda ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang kekurangan uang.

"_Maldo andwae_," Sehun mengakui. "Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apapun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

.

.

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Sehun pasti. Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan pemuda itu.

Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya?

Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Luhan bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat tak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Sehun merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya.

Pada saat yang sama Luhan juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja.

Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik Luhan. Sehun mengerjap, ia baru ingat ponsel Luhan persis sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

.

.

Luhan menatap ponselnya, membuka _flap_-nya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu. Ia mendengus sebal.

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun bertambah ketika ia melihat pemuda itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu etas.

Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi?

Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tindakannya barusan. Jadi Sehun lebih pilih diam saja.

.

.

"Mau membantu, kan?" Sehun akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Luhan menggigit bibir, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mata Sehun taat. "_Arra_, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Detik itu, udara di sekeliling Sehun jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega.

Meminta bantuan Luhan ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu. Pemuda ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

.

.

"_Gomawo_. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Mm, _arrasseoyo_," kata Luhan menyanggupi.

Sehun mendesah lega. Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Sehun jadi kurang yakin apakah pemuda itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

.

.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Park Jungsoo.

Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya si manajer sambil menghampiri Luhan.

Tanpa ditanya, Sehun tersenyum amat lebar. "_Hyung_, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku."

Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun mengambil napas. "Yang _Hyung_ etasa kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Sehun, masih tetap tersenyum. "Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang _Hyung_ usulkan kemarin."

Jungsoo terlihat agak bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu, "_Ommona_, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada _Hyung_ nanti," kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya. "Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar.

Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian artis bernama Oh Sehun sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

Ditampar-tampar pipinya. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Luhan harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.

.

.

Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Sehun menjelaskan rencananya dengan begitu santai kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Luhan, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain.

Tentu saja Luhan mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Park Jungsoo, Luhan mengamatinya. Ia mengamati Sehun sebentar-sebentar.

Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah.

Luhan bahkan tahu mengapa Jungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Sehun dengan mudahnya, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh.

.

.

Pada awalnya Luhan memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Sehun, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui…

Lagipula, menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Luhan hanya perlu difoto bersama Sehun.

Bukan masalah. Luhan pasti bisa melakukannya. Luhan sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Sehun, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan _apa-apa_ terhadap artis itu.

Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Oh Sehun, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya, juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

.

.

"_Nde_," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, _ommona!_ Aku lupa lagi minta tandatangan Oh Sehun untuk Baekhyun _Chagi_."

.

.

Luhan merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti.

_Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Young-Mi aku bertemu Sehun tadi?_

_Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tandatangan lagi._

_Tapi… dia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…_

.

.

Luhan akhirnya melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas.

Mendadak ia jadi teringat dengan Kim Jongin yang tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Jongin bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi.

Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah?

Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi?

Lagipula, di sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Jongin yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Kenapa Kim Jongin masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pemuda aneh itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

.

.

.

Luhan memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Baekhyun ketika ia teringat janjinya.

_Ah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Park Jungsoo-_ssi_ tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain._

_Ah, bagaimana ini?_

_Yah… apa boleh buat…_

.

.

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Luhan. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. _Ajja ajja, hwaiting!_"

Luhan hanya ingin satu. Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu—Sehun dan Jungsoo, nanti malam.

.

.

**TBC**

SIM apdet~ Khhhh,, si Thehun uda ketemu ama Xiao Lu itu, heheh. Terus ntar gmn? Rahasia chap depan, dong xD #plak#

Plis gimme some words,, chinguya :')


	5. Chapter 5: Simplified

**SEOUL IN MIND**

**.**

**.**

**main cast: Sehun, Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**rating: T (PG-13)**

**.**

**.**

**genre: romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**warns:**

_**REMAKE NOVEL "SUMMER IN SEOUL" BY ILANA TAN EONNIE**_

**.**

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And please.. I wanna u better go out if dislike something that should be mentioned here. IF DON'T LIKE YAOI, typo, EXO, or anything followed; I'm so thanked to u if u DON'T READ these FF**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5; Simplified**

Ia memandangnya sambil benar-benar menatap bagaimana sosok itu melakukan gerak-gerik dengan benar. Sama sekali tidak ada yang luput dari pandangan.

Sehun terus tak mengalihkan pandangannya yang intens dari laki-laki di depannya itu. bibirnya kadang menggumam, memikir-mikir kira-kira bagaimana posisi cocok untuk orang itu berpose.

"Xi Luhan-_ssi,_ sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus benar-benar tertutup," perintah Sehun kala itu.

Luhan mendumal, ia bergumam tidak jelas dengan serta menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun, lalu menarik turun topi merahnya lebih menutupi wajah. Terus mengeluh.

"Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya. Lalu ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang ketutupan itu, "_Ahjussi—Park Jungsoo—_sebenarnya ada di mana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

.

.

Kini ia dan Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil sang artis yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat laki-laki itu bekerja.

Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan suasana di tempat parkir sepi sekali.

Sehun yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam duduk dengan tenang di balik bangku kemudi, dengan ditemani Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, terus diam jika tak Sehun ajak bicara. Sementara itu Park Jungsoo mengawasi mereka entah dari mana. Luhan ingin sekali tahu namun Sehun tak mau menjawab. Jadilah ia mengabaikan Luhan yang terus-terusan merajuk.

Semua komunikasi di antara dua orang di mobil dan yang satu entah di mana itu, dilakukan lewat ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

.

.

Sehun tengah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai." Ia lalu menutup ponsel dan memandang Luhan yang sedang merapikan surai depan rambutnya. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," kata Sehun pendek, terkesan acuh.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Luhan memastikan, sedikit memandang Sehun yang bergeming.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya _Hyung_ sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Dengan Sehun mengamit lengan kanannya, mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan. Tapi dengan jarak lumayan jauh

Sehun mengernyit dengan sambil mendengus agak dongkol, "Kenapa jauh begitu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun bicara langsung menoleh dan menyadari seorang Sehun sedang mengomentari jarak antara mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh. "_Wae?_ Kurasa ini sudah cukup dekat."

Sehun mendengus kentara. "Orang-orang tidak akan percaya aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

Akhirnya Luhanmau tidak mau berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Sehun. Ia bingung, sebenarnya orang di depannya ini menginginkan yang bagaimana lagi.

Minta dibantu, sudah. Suruh mereka jadi kekasih, sudah. Luhan menuruti apa kata-katanya juga, sudah. Lalu apalagi? Sehun sebenarnya menginginkan apa?

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan pandangannya yang menusuk. "Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu sampai berpelukan supaya orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus, kan?"

Haha. Sehun merasa disudutkan oleh perkataan laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Menusuk dan langsung ke inti—sekarang ia mengambil kesimpulan bila ia mesti jaga bicara kalau dengan Luhan. Mulut pemuda itu seperti pisau tajamnya.

Sehun tertawa pendek—sedikit menutupi malunya, lancang karena telah bicara tak disaring. "Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku begitu dan jalanmu seperti robot."

Luhan tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Jadi ia tetap diam tak ingin menyahuti. Tapi tetap, arah pandangnya tertuju pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun balas menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Hmm?"

.

.

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun melangkah mendekati dirinya. Sangat, sangat dekat. mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah kira-kira.

Luhan agak membentak, namun suaranya malah terdengar pelan. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, dan karena saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun terpaku berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan saat itu jugalah Luhan baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah si artis.

Akhirnya, dengan memberanikan diri menegur, Luhan mendehem. "Hei, Oh Sehun-_ssi_, kau sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya ia sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Sehun hanya mampu berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa dengan jarak yang masih selangkah lagi.

Luhan merutuk, tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Luhan bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bibir tipis pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

Senyum menyebalkan dan mengerikan. Paling tidak bagi Luhan.

.

.

"_Nae?_ Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," kata Sehun begitu santai, lalu ia mundur kembali. Menjauhi Luhan dengan jarak awal.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Sedikit merasa dipermainkan, "Lucu sekali." ujarnya datar sambil sesekali mengutuki dirinya.

.

.

.

"Misi selesai," kata Luhan ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil. "Hhhh… lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Luhan. Ternyata laki-laki ini bisa bercanda juga.

Sehun amat yakin sebenarnya Luhan adalah orang yang ramah, meski saat ini laki-laki itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak dengannya, bahkan terkadang cenderung dingin. Hei, bicaranya yang tajam itu bahkan tak dapat Sehun lupakan begitu saja. Tapi, bagaimanapun hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan filosofinya.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang main film," Tiba-tiba Luhan menambahkan katanya. "Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi aktor saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi," sahut Sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Luhan yang tak begitu mengerti kata ambigu laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.  
Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Namun ternyata yang berdering adalah ponsel milik Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Luhan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

Sehun menatapnya, "Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya menjawab teleponnya. "Ya, _Hyung_… sudah?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering juga, tak lama setelah Sehun larut dalam pecrcakapan kecil dengan manajernya, Jungsoo.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Luhan langsung menjawab teleponnya. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

.

.

Sehun yang telah lebih dulu selesai dengan sambungan teleponnya sekarang melihat laki-laki di sampingnya itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya.

_Siapa yang meneleponnya?_

Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika ia sadar Jungsoo berulang kali mengirimkannya pesan di ponselnya.

"Eh, _Hyung? _Ah berarti hanya tinggal besok," kata Sehun sebelum mengembalikan ponsel ke sakunya.

.

.

"_Nae? Eodi?_ Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Luhan dengan nada santai.

Sehun memerhatikan alis Luhan seketika terangkat ketika si laki-laki mungil mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicarakan nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu, ya." Luhan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia mendesah agak keras.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil lalu. Mungkin ingin terlihat tak acuh. Menjaga imej.

Luhan segera menoleh ke arahnya. "_Chingu,_" sahut pemuda itu pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kita sudah selesai sekarang? _Ahjussi_ bilang apa tadi?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Heran dengan Luhan yang seolah-olah sangat menjaga jarak dengan dirinya dan Jungsoo. Ia memandang Luhan dengan agak lalu. "_Ahjussi,_" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa kau memanggil _Hyung _dengan sebutan _Ahjussi?_ Dia kan belum setua itu. Kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi dipanggil begitu…" jawabnya sambil sedikit mendengus.

Luhan baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menambahkan, "_Keundae,_ terserah kau sajalah. Panggil saja dia _Ahjussi_ atau apapun sesukamu. Lagipula Teukkie _Hyung_ tidak akan keberatan. Dia bukan orang yang suka ambil pusing untuk masalah seperti ini." Ia merendahkan suaranya sangat pelan, "Asal kau tidak memanggilnya dengan _Oppa_ saja?"

Perkataan Sehun jelas memancing simpang empat di kening Luhan. Apa-apaan ini? Pelecehan sekali? Kakak? Hah, disangkanya Luhan itu perempuan?!

"_O—Oppa? Nan namjadeuri!_" sentaknya agak tak terima. Ia kini melihat Sehun yang mengabaikannya dengan bersiul-siul kecil.

Aih, sudahlah.

Luhan menetralisir marahnya dengan cara menarik napas dalam, dan berdeham "Jadi _Ahjussi_ bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kali ini atensi Sehun tertuju kembali untuknya, "Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di _tabloid,_" jawab laki-laki itu pelan. Namun kemudian perkataannya selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya statusku di depan publik akan kembali seperti dulu…"

Saat Sehun menoleh, laki-laki itu mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "_Mwo?_ _Mworago…?_"

Luhan balas menatap dengan takut. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"_Mwo?_"

.

.

"Sebenarnya… kau _gay_ atau bukan?"

Pertanyaan langsung yang ditujukan padanya sedikit banyak membuat Sehun agak tersentak. Dengan refleks, laki-laki tampan itu melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal. Dan seolah mengerti, tanpa menunggu jawaban apa-apa atau kalimat klarifikasi, Luhan mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, _arrasseo_, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau _gay_ atau bukan juga bukan urusanku."

Namun kemudian Luhan membelalak dengan lebar.

Apa tadi yang ia bilang? Bukan urusannya?

Hei, ini jelas-jelas urusannya karena statusnya kini adalah KEKASIH SEHUN!

—walau cuma bohong-bohongan dan sementara, sih.

Tapi… oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika publik dan _netizen _nanti tahu jika foto dirinya dan si artis terkenal Oh Sehun ini tersebar di majalah-majalah mengerikan itu?

Bagaimana jika dia ikut terkena dampak tentang pemberitaan mengenai kekasih Sehun?

Bagaimana kalau Sooyeon tak terima dengan isu bohong-bohongan ini? Dia kan tunangannya Sehun… menurut yang publik tahu.

Bagaimana jika nanti para penggemar labil seorang Oh Sehun akan mencak-mencak dan memakinya dengan ganas?

Bagaimana jika Sehun mengiranya akan gampang dimanfaatkan?

Dan bagaimana kalau… Sehun benar-benar berniat menjadikannya kekasih?

Tapi, ya sudahlah… biar saja.

Dan baiklah. Untuk pemikiran ke sekian itu Luhan angkat tangan. Mungkin hanya sekedar ilusi, ia benar-benar pening. Lebih lagi, kini laki-laki itu mendapati sang artis hanya tersenyum dengan garis bibirnya yang sangat tipis.

Laki-laki yang pelit senyum, menurutnya.

.

.

.  
Seperti rencana Jungsoo, hari Senin pagi foto-foto mereka (Sehun dan Luhan) sudah mucul di _tabloid_. Gosip memang selalu punya koneksi untuk menyebar dengan cepat.

.

.

Luhan baru memasuki ruang kuliahnya ketika Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya sambil tergesa, sedikit berkeringat.

"_Ya_, Xia Luhan!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara menggelegar. Sangat keras, sampai-sampai seisi ruangan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa.

Tanpa tahu-menahu apa, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu. Memangnya Luhan terlalu susah diucapkan?"

"Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka nama yang _kebarat-baratan,_" balas Baekhyun.

"Hei, itu hanya nama China!" bela Luhan lalu melihat sahabatnya berniat melanjutkan, ia memerhatikan.

"Sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Tapi kau harus cepat melihat ini!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan_ tabloid_ langganannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ingin diperlihatkan temannya itu.

.

.

"Oh Sehun ternyata punya pacar!" Kali ini seruan Baekhyun begitu keras sampai-sampai Luhan terlompat kaget.

Luhan kini melihat halaman depat_ tabloid_ itu dan menahan napas. Ia membaca judul utamanya yang sengaja dicetak tebal **"OH SEHUN DAN KEKASIH WANITANYA?"** dengan ukuran begitu besar. Mungkin mereka mencetaknya dengan _font _72.

Dan, di bawah judul itu ada tiga buah fotonya bersama Sehun.

Foto-foto itu agak buram, tapi kenapa Luhan merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jelas?

.

.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan mereka berdua mengobrol di dalam mobil.

Sehun saat itu sedang memegang kemudi dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan sendiri juga sedang memandang pria itu dengan kepala dimiringkan sehingga wajahnya tertutup topi merahnya.

Huh?

Kapan mereka berpose seperti itu? Luhan sendiri tidak ingat.

.

.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Untuk yang ini Luhan mendengus.

Foto itu diambil sedikit menyamping sehingga Luhan agak tertutup tubuh tinggi Sehun.

Luhan memerhatikan foto itu dan mengerutkan kening.

Seingatnya… mereka tidak berdiri sedekat itu, tapi mungkin arah pengambilan fotonya yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat dekat.

Dan, oh Tuhan… mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya terlihat didekap Sehun?

.

.  
Foto ketiga adalah saat Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya dan begitu dekat, Luhan sendiri berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak memandangnya.

Lagi-lagi sudut pengambilan foto membuat foto itu terlihat bagus sekali dan wajah Luhan agak tertutup. Ditambah lagi Sehun sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu.

Setelah melihat yang ini, mau tidak mau Luhan takkan menyimpan ragu atas kagumnya pada Park Jungsoo.

_Ternyata _Ahjussi_ pintar memotret._

.

.

"Kau lihat? Sudah lihat?"

Baekhyun jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit histeris. "Ternyata selama ini Oh Sehun sudah punya kekasih. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sooyeon? Tapi ah, itu tidak penting, wanita nenek sihir itu memang mengaku-aku yang tidak-tidak. Masalah sekarang, siapa wanita itu? Artis? Kau tahu tidak, semua penggemarnya sedang syok saat ini." Jelasnya tanpa sedikitpun mengambil jeda dalam bicara. Bicaranya seperti dikejar kereta api.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecil, sahabatnya tak pernah berubah kalau sedang sangat antusias terhadap sesuatu hal.

.

.

Luhan agak lega karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang ada di dalam foto bersama Oh Sehun. Ia melipat kembali _tabloid_ itu, mengembalikannya kepada Baekhyun, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kesal? Bukankah ini malah membuktikan Oh Sehun bukan bertunangan dengan si Sooyeon?"

Baekhyun agak terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang. "_Keundae…_ kalau melihat dia dengan wanita lain, rasanya hatiku… aduh," katanya dengan wajah memelas. "Mungkinkah aku ada harapan? Kurasa tidak,"

Luhan tertawa geli.

"_Keundae…_ mungkin juga gadis ini bukan kekasihnya," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu waktu itu. Sehun hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Lagi pula semua orang tahu wartawan suka membesar-besarkan masalah."

Hoho, Baekhyun pikir masalah isu kali ini bukan Luhan _pelakunya_. Ia ingin tertawa dalam hati menyadari kepolosan Baekhyun.

Masa, temannya itu tak menyadari jika tengah ditipu kedua kalinya, sih?

Padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya terpampang di sana.

Mungkin karena tertutup?

.

.

Luhan cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandangnya yakin.

"_Keundae,_ menurutku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber tepercaya yang menyatakan Oh Sehun memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan, Oh Sehun belum punya ikatan resmi, yah, yah, belum tunangan paling tidak…"

Karena ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun belum berubah, Luhan menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun _yeoja _di foto ini memang _yeojachingu-_nya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa _yeoja_ itu. Di sini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia…" Baekhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. Mendadak dia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "_Keundae, neo geurom_. _Gwaenchana,_ sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Oh Sehun-ku!"

Luhan geleng-geleng menahan geli. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Baekhyun sudah berkata lagi, "_Jimanhe,_ ada yang aneh. Coba lihat foto-foto ini, Luhannie. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan? Mungkin memang bukan hal penting, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan kalau berjalan bersama?"

.

.

.

Sehun kini sedang berada di kantor Park Jungsoo. Ia memegang _tabloid _yang memuat foto-fotonya bersama Luhan.

"_Hyung _ternyata pandai memotret," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sang manajer hanya mengangkat bahu menerima pujian itu. "Menurutku rencana kita cukup sukses karena sejak pagi kantor kita sudah dibanjiri telepon yang meminta kepastian dan wawancara denganmu."

"Dia sudah melihat ini atau belum, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan _tabloid _itu di atas meja.

"Maksudmu, Luhan-_ssi?_ Seharusnya sudah karena orang-orang juga akan membicarakan-nya," sahut Jungsoo. Ia meraih _tabloid_ itu dan mengamati foto-foto Sehun dan Luhan. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali, kan? Pemuda yang tenang, mudah diajak kerjasama. Bagus juga dia bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya."

Sehun hanya dapat mengangkat bahu. Entah harus senang atau tidak menyetujui perkataan Jungsoo—tentang dirinya yang hmm, tidak begitu digemari Luhan.

Atau memang ia berharap Luhan menyukainya?

Oh Tuhan, benar-benar.

.

.  
Jungsoo berkata pelan seperti merenung. "_Nde_, dia pemuda yang tenang. Bahkan mungkin terlalu tenang. Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu mudah menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apapun kemarin?" tanya manajernya lagi.

Keningnya mengerut coba mengingat-ingat. "_Aniya._"

"Aneh," gumam Jungsoo.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering.

Sementara manajernya menjawab telepon, seorang Sehun menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Luhan, atau tidak?

Namun…

Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan.

Luhan?

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan tentang Oh Sehun dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Luhan mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"LUHAN-_AH!_"

.

.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tinggi berkulit _tan_ sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun menyikut lengan Luhan dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Luhan langsung mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Annyeong,_ kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? _Kajja,_ kutraktir."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

Luhan justru menyambut pemuda itu dengan tak jauh beda responnya. "Kim Jongin-_ssi,_ sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Luhan secara langsung tembak.

.

.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab laki-laki di depan mereka dengan riang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua pemuda yang menghadapinya itu. "Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

Tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun menyelip dengan nadanya yang sarkastik. Menyindir laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu dengan kentara. "_Namjachingu-_mu mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Apa dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama orang lain? Omong-omong, kau masih bersama _namja _yang waktu itu, kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru lagi?"

.

.

Wajah Kai langsung memerah dan dia agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Lagipula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. _Otthe?_"

Luhan dan Baekhyun agak berpandangan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin. Akhirnya dengan berat hati—ditambah pemikiran menghemat uang makan siang, mereka bersedia berangkat.

.

.

.  
Mereka masuk ke restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Luhan mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor telepon yang tertera di sana.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"_Sudah lihat?"_

Apa?

Lihat apa?

"_Mwo?_" Dalam kebingungannya, Luhan menatap ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali di telinga. "_Nuguseyo?_"

Laki-laki di ujung sana mendengus kesal. _"Kau tidak tahu?"_

"_Aniyo_."

Sepi sebentar, lalu suara itu berkata dengan nada datar, _"Ini Oh Sehun."_

Seketika Luhan tersentak dan sontak menatap Baekhyun dan Kai secara bergantian. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan baguslah! Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan.

.

.

Luhan memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan suara pelan di telepon, "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Luhan mendengar Sehun mungkin menarik napas di seberang sana. _"Kau sudah lihat fotonya?"_ Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah," sahut Sandy. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"_Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."_

.

.

"Luhannie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kai dengan tiba-tiba.

Sebentar, Luhan menoleh dan menjawab, "Terserah. Pesankan saja untukku."

.

.

"_Kau tidak sedang sendirian?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

"Ya_, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita."_

"Lho, kenapa marah-marah? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya dulu, lagipula aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa ke siapapun."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, _"Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumah Teukkie _Hyung_. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. _Arra?_"_

Wajah Luhan sontak berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "_Ne, ne, arrasseo_. _Keundae,_ _eodi?_"

.

.

Luhan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mencatat alamat Park Jungsoo seperti yang disebutkan Sehun, ia menutup ponsel dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kai sedang memerhatikannya.

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya Kai dengan sahutan tak ramah.

"_Chingu._" sahut Luhan dengan ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Makanannya sudah dipesan?"

.

.

.

Sehun menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" tanya Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata manajernya sambil mengenakan jas.

"_Kajja,_ kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

.

.

"_Hyung,_" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"_Hyung _pernah mencari informasi tentang Xi Luhan. Apakah _Hyung_ sudah mengecek dia punya kekasih atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun terlihat sedikit berpikir.

Benar juga. Mengapa, ya? Mengapa ia harus menanyakan hal yang sifatnya privasi begitu? Bukankah dengan begitu ia akan terlihat sangat ingin tahu, dan tidak sopan?

Aish. Ia merutuk sambil terus melanjutkan. Kepalang tanggung.

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama _namja_. Kalau memang dia punya _namjachingu,_ pasti dia bisa tahu soal kita."

Jungsoo berpikir. "Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Luhan-_ssi_. _Kajja,_ kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wawancara."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada wartawan?" tanya Luhan sambil menjepit sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

.

.

Mereka bertiga—Oh Sehun, Park Jungsoo, dan dia sendiri—sudah berkumpul di apartemen Jungsoo yang besar dan mewah.

Ketika Luhan datang, bersamaan dengan saat kedua laki-laki itu baru akan mulai memanggang daging.

Jungsoo berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapan terimakasihnya atas bantuan Luhan yang sudah sedikit banyak membantu mereka langsung dan tidak langsung.

.

.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri beritanya di koran," sahut Sehun sambil membolak-balikkan potongan daging di atas panggangan. Oh… jadi mau _dingin-dingin_ dengan Luhan? Membalas yang kemarin?

Luhan meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah sang manajer yang sedang meneguk _soju_. "_Ahjussi_ tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Jungsoo meraih sumpit dan berkata, "Luhan-_ssi_…"

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Luhan saja. Kurasa terdengar lebih bersahabat." Luhan menyela dengan cepat dan memandang Jungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun mendengus pelan, tapi tidak menjawab.

Jungsoo agak berdeham dan melanjutkan, "_Sippeo,_ kalau memang kau tidak keberatan. Luhan-_ah_, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertanya, tapi apa kau punya _namjachingu _sekarang ini?"

.

.

Luhan seketika tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo yang tak terduga. "_Namjachingu?_"

Jungsoo cepat-cepat menyelanya, bermaksud menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya _namjachingu,_ itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Luhan pun mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh," gumamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya _namjachingu_."

.

.

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama _namjachingu-_mu?" Sehun menimpali. Laki-laki itu kini agaknya tertarik dengan bahasan yang diangkat dua orang yang juga di sana. Huh, mengapa ia terdengar antusias? Bukankah itu bukan lingkup urusannya?

Mengapa jadi Sehun yang repot mengenai Luhan sudah punya pacar atau belum?

.

.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. "Siang tadi? Aah… dia bukan _namjachingu-_ku."

"Kedengarannya seperti _namjachingu…_" Sehun masih nampak bersikeras. Suaranya agak keras kali ini.

Mengapa?

Iya, benar juga.

Mengapa, ya?

.

.

Luhan menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan. "_Arrasseo,_" Akhirnya ia berkata. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Karena kalian curiga begitu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." ucapnya tanpa basa-basi, dan memulai untuk bercerita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia _namjachingu-_mu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Ini chap 5. Makasih yg udh baca..

Kakak Ell,,Az nulis tiap chap rata2 panjangnya 2k+ kak. Kurang panjang ya,,FFnya? Utk chap ini udh Az tambahin 1k. Apa masi kurang? Az takut yg baca bosan ditengah jalan kalo post kepanjangan #iyagasih(?)

Ahh iyaaa,,Az punya oneshoot HunHan baru tuhh,,baca juga gih~ #promosi XD#

Mau ingettin lagi.. **ini REMAKE NOVEL: SUMMER IN SEOUL karyanya Ilana Tan eonnie**,,Az nambahin dan ngeganti yg dianggap perlu. Kalo sama ya karna plotnya memang darisana..

Hmm,,mind to gimme some words?


	6. Chapter 6: His Girlfriend?

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: HunHan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE NOVEL "SUMMER IN SEOUL" by ILANA TAN**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, HUNHAN, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**.**

**current music for this chap; Samantha Jade – What You've Done to Me**

**ma mood; Wanna love someone!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6; His Girlfriend?**

Laki-laki itu merasa aneh ketika dua orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu kompak memelototinya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"_Mwo?_"

Dua gelengan yang sama.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melihatku dengan cara itu?"

Luhan menegur dengan suara agak sinis. Namun dua orang itu tetaplah menampakkan wajah menyebalkan. Luhan terus merutuk. Merasa tidak enak bila dipandangi begitu terus-menerus. Ia heran, mengapa orang-orang ini terlihat begitu ingin tahu sekali tentang persoalan pribadinya? Bukankah mau ia punya pacar atau tidak pun itu urusannya seorang, bukan? Apa masalahnya dengan Sehun dan Jungsoo?

Beberapa lama dengan tetap keadaan sama, Sehun berdehem. "Dia pacarmu?" tanya artis itu dengan langsung tembak.

"_Eoh? Nugu?_"

Kali ini ganti Sehun yang mendengus untuknya. "Siapa lagi jika bukan Jong—siapa tadi namanya?" Ia menoleh menatap manajernya dengan menuntut, seolah menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk membelanya. Menjawab cepat, Jungsoo menyambar. "Kim Jongin. Dia siapamu, Luhan-_ssi?_"

Luhan menghela napas. "Bukankah telah kujelaskan segitu panjangnya pada kalian? Sudah jelas bukan, aku sudah bilang dia bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"_Keundae, _dia makan siang bersamamu!" Sehun agak membentak. Kemudian Luhan menatapnya dengan aneh. "Mengapa denganmu? Apakah urusanmu aku makan siang dengan siapa?"

Ah, ya. Benar juga. Apa urusan Sehun?

.

.

Luhan menghela napasnya, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya di hari itu. "Sudah kubilang Jongin bukan _namjachingu_-ku," Ia menegaskan. "Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu sudah berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu." Ia menutup dengan seulas senyum sedih tampak di wajahnya yang pualam. Kembali menatap pasang mata kelam yang memandangnya menginterogasi. Mata Sehun dan Jungsoo.

Sehun berdehem saja.

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang masih baik?" Kali ini sang manajer Park Jungsoo yang bertanya. Ia telah cukup lama berdiam.

"Susah mengatakannya," sahut Luhan agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Sebenarnya setelah berpisah, kami tidak bertemu lagi. Kemudian kira-kira sebulan lalu dia mulai menghubungiku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa maunya." ucap Luhan polos.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berdehem dengan sinis. Ganti melirik Luhan yang menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan mencibir. "Itu artinya dia ingin kembali kepadamu," komentar laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit mengambil jeda lalu kembali menyambung dengan sambil menatap manik Luhan yang memendar. "Kenapa kau memutuskan dia waktu itu? Itu juga kalau kami boleh tahu."

Alis Luhan terangkat cepat. Atensinya dari cangkir teh segera saja teralihkan. "Siapa bilang aku yang memutuskannya? Dia sendiri yang minta putus dariku karena dia tertarik pada _namja_ lain."

_Dasar sial. Kim Jongin, kau memang orang bodoh,_ sambungnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah pandangan itu disebabkan rasa kasihan?

Entah mengapa Luhan memang merasa dirinya dulu sangat menyedihkan. Sangat. Apa-apaan? Ia bahkan tak bisa menjaga cinta Jongin tetap memaku padanya.

Yah. Pacar yang ia percayai meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Bukankah miris?

.

.

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sedih, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu histeris. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Banyak sekali…" katanya. Membuka percakapan kembali setelah Sehun dan Jungsoo hanya memutuskan tak memberi komentar pada masalah pribadi Luhan.

Karena merasa canggung telah membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada kedua pria itu, sebelum Luhan bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya terus saja tak berhenti mengoceh.

"…Mmm, aku suka mendengarkan musik, suka keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Jadi waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri, aku makan banyak sekali keripik kentang dan aku sering membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi perasaanku langsung jadi lebih baik." Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Sehun aneh dan tidak wajar.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan tersenyum setelah mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang kurang mengenakkan itu?

.

.  
"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mendekatimu lagi?" desak Sehun padanya. Ia mengerling beberapa kali.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "_Nan mollasseo_. Aku tak mau ambil pusing," jawabnya sembari mendengus.

Jungsoo mengambil napas. "Mungkinkah dia sudah berpisah dengan _namja_ yang dulu itu?" tanya manajer itu.

Luhan dengan sontak memiringkan kepala. "Sepertinya belum."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan ingin tahu. Menyambung tiba-tiba.

Luhan membalas tatapannya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

.

.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

.

.

_Kau masih mengharapkannya?_

_Siapa? Mengharapkan apa?_

_Siapa? Apa maksudnya? Jongin?_

_Apa masih?_

_Masih…_

Luhan terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir sebentar sembari menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Lalu ia mengetukkan sumpitnya ke piring dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak punya _namjachingu_ dan tidak akan menyulitkan kalian berdua. _Kajja, _kita makan lagi!" serunya. Matanya nyalang melihat menu dengan sangat tertarik.

Sehun masih terlihat tidak puas, tapi kali ini Luhan berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya. Ia sudah akan membocorkan lebih jauh tentang masa pacarannya dengan Jongin dulu sesaat sebelum Sehun mengerjap acuh. Tidak peduli. Tapi, baguslah.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan itu baru saja mengenal kedua laki-laki itu, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah pribadinya dengan mereka.

.

.

Luhan berdeham untuk mengalihkan topik, lalu bertanya, "Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa? Apa nanti _Ahjussi_ akan memotret kami lagi?"

Jungsoo dengan mutlak menggeleng. "_Aniyo_. Untuk saat ini kau boleh bersantai dulu. Meski kau harus tetap siap seandainya kami tiba-tiba butuh bantuanmu."

"_Arrasseo,_" ujar Luhan. "Yang jadi bosnya kan kalian berdua." katanya sedikit bercanda. Dua laki-laki itu ikut tergelak.

.

.

"Oh ya, hari Sabtu nanti Sehun akan mengadakan jumpa penggemar untuk mempromosikan album barunya," kata Jungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa kau mau datang?"

Seketika Luhan yang memakan dagingnya, tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sumpitnya terlepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

Luhan memungut sumpit yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya kepada Jungsoo. "_Mianhae,_ sepertinya aku makan terlalu buru-buru," katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin ke celana jins selutut yang ia kenakan.

Oh, Luhan memang seorang yang ceroboh!

Sehun masih menatapnya dengan sinis. Entah ada angin apa. "Tidak perlu rakus seperti itu," komentar artis itu untuk Luhan. Ah, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Luhan tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah bertanya pada Jungsoo, "Jumpa _fans?_ Seperti yang dulu?"

.

.

Sehun sontak tertegun menatap daging panggangnya. Ia kaget dengan Luhan yang tahu soal jumpa penggemar terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum mengambil jeda dari dunia selebriti.

"_Ani,_ tidak seperti dulu," Jungsoo cepat-cepat menyela sebelum suasana hati Sehun berubah menjadi buruk. Ia hanya takut akan _mood _Sehun yang selalu berubah tiap waktu. Cenderung tidak konsisten.

"Kali ini tidak seramai dulu. Kami akan membatasi jumlah penonton. _Eottokkaji?_ Kau mau datang?"

"Oh, begitu? Hmmm…" Luhan pun menerima sumpit baru yang diulurkan Jungsoo dengan patuh. "Aku boleh datang?"

Sehun mendengus dan meneguk _soju_-nya, rupanya Jungsoo benar terlambat menyelamatkan situasi. Sia-sia saja…

.

.

"Untuk apa juga kau datang? Memangnya kau termasuk dalam lingkup penggemarku?" Sehun bertanya menyudutkan.

"Memang bukan," jawab Luhan berterus terang, lalu menjepit daging panggang dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seolah menantinya memberi alasan.

Entah kenapa pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Sehun memandangnya seperti itu, ia pun berdecak.

"Ya sudahlah, sepertinya kau tidak suka. Aku telah memutuskan aku tidak akan datang. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu!" decaknya. Ia menggumam-gumam, mendumal. "Aneh juga, kenapa teman-temanku begitu menyukaimu, ya? Padahal apa hebatnya?" Alih-alih bibir Luhan mencibir, itu malah terlihat lebih mirip seperti manyun.

Sehun sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas komentar Luhan yang juga menyelekit, tapi dengan sialnya si manajer buru-buru menengahi, "Kalian jangan perang dingin begitu. Aku akan memberikan dua lembar tiket untukmu, Luhan-_ah_. Datanglah bersama _chingu-_mu hari Sabtu nanti. Kau belum pernah mendengar Sehun menyanyi, kan?"

.

.

Luhan meringis dan menatap Sehun yang melahap daging panggang dengan kesal.

"Bukan tidak pernah," ralatnya. "Sebenarnya pernah. Di televisi…" katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan memutuskan untuk melunak, Sehun ikut melunak.

Ia bertanya kembali, "_Eottohge?_ Aku boleh datang, tidak? Siapa tahu setelah pergi ke acara itu, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang tidak kulihat selama ini. Siapa tahu nantinya aku jadi bisa mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu."

Sehun pun menatapnya dan mendesah. "Datang saja kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya main-main.

Luhan tersenyum jahil padanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menggoda si artis yang menyebalkan, Sehun itu, adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan berkata, "_Arrasseo,_ kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi penggemarmu yang paling fanatik? Aku bisa berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu kuat-kuat. Lalu menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu. Oh Sehun, _saranghae, jeongmal!_ Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para penggemarmu, kan?"

Sehun memasang muka pose tertegun. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," kata laki-laki itu sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras. "_Geurae!_ Jangan datang!"

.

.

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tadi sudah setuju. Tidak boleh ditarik kembali. Lagipula _chingu-_ku yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu penggemar beratmu. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan tandatanganmu. Jadi, aku pasti akan mengajaknya ke acara jumpa penggemarmu Sabtu nanti! Aku takkan melewatkannya!"

Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. "_Ne, ne, _terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja, kan?"

"…"

"Aku sedang di luar. Ada sedikit urusan."

"…"

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

Sehun melempaskan _earphone_ dari telinga dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya.

Ia menatap sekitar dari balik kaca mobil yang bening. "Sepertinya di sini kampusnya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Ia membuka _flap_ ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti.

.

.

Tak sengaja Sehun melihat Luhan melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama laki-laki tampan berkulit agak coklat.

Sehun terus mengamati mereka ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan dan pemuda itu masuk tanpa protes.

Sehun menutup ponsel, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu.

.

.

.

Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh. Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan kafe dan kedua orang itu turun.

Sehun menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobil. Ia melihat Luhan dan laki-laki itu masuk ke kafe dan, untungnya, menempati meja di dekat jendela.

Dari mobilnya, Sehun bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas.

Si laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, Luhan juga sering tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi kata-kata laki-laki yang bersamanya itu.

.

.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, ia langsung menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan keras.

"Sialan. Kenapa ponselnya dia matikan?" tanyanya kesal.

.

.

Sehun memerhatikan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman ke mejanya. Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran, "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Kenapa? Luhan itu siapanya?

Maka dengan itu ia menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Jongin-_ah_. Aku belum mau pulang."

Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu berdiri di samping mobil putihnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah. Kau pasti sibuk. Pergi saja dulu."

Sia-sia. Karena tidak bisa membujuk Luhan, Jongin akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

.

.

Luhan memerhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan menghembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" katanya, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Na geurom_."_ ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan agak heran mendengar suara Sehun yang membalasnya.

"_Kau di mana sekarang?"_ tanya Sehun menyela cepat.

"_Na_… oh…" Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

.

.

"Tunggu di sana." Sehun berkata tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung memutuskan hubungan.  
.

.

Luhan kini menatap ponselnya dengan bingung.

Apa maksud si Sehun itu? Dasar sinting. Orang aneh. Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang?

.

.

Luhan sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke kafe ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan Luhan otomatis membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ia melihat Sehun yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi. "Masuk," kata laki-laki itu singkat.

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara Sehun kali itu, tapi ia masuk juga ke mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Luhan ringan ketika mereka sudah melaju di jalan.

Sehun memilih bungkam tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?" tanya Luhan lagi—ia lelah mengulang pertanyaan berkali-kali, sambil menatap teman seperjalanannya yang entah kenapa agak aneh hari ini.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi karena ia mulai menggerutu. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa dongkol dengan melihat pemandangan Luhan yang begitu akrab dengan laki-laki yang bersamanya beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi mengapa ia yang kesal?

.

.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah _Hyung_ sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau-kalau kami menghubungimu?"

Pun Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sama jengkel. "_Arrasseo,_ aku minta maaf. Aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?"

Sehun mendengus, "Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon?" tanyanya sambil tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

Luhan menggumam, "Sedang bersama _chingu,_" jawabnya, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau ke mana?"

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang wajahnya agak ragu sesaat, lalu laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggumu. _Jimanhe,_ sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

.

.

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku," sahut Sehun sambil memandang Luhan sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa_ fans_ Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"_Aniya, _hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

Tersenyum dengan tampan. Sehun menatap Luhan, "Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

Luhan menoleh cepat. "_Ya,_ siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Sooman _sajangnim_. Lagipula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama. Tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apapun."

.

.

Sehun balas mengernyit. "Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Soal Sooman _sajangnim_-mu itu, tidak usah cemas. Kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sana."

.

.

Luhan menatap tak selera jalanan raya di balik kaca kelam mobil Sehun. Pikirnya mengawang ke mana-mana, dan ia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Oh Sehun bahwa dirinya tadi tengah bersama Kim Jongin.

Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Jongin adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun maupun Jungsoo. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Jongin tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus.

.

.

.

Sehun menepi, menghentikan mobil di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal.

Luhan segera tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya. Dulu.

Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang dijual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Sooman _sajangnim_. Ia lebih suka berbelanja di Myong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang populer.

Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi tak dinyana Luhan merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja di sana.

.

.

Luhan mencondongkan badan dan mengamati bangunan itu. "_Ya,_ kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu."

Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendesah. Ia menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut, lalu berkata, "Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lagipula apa gunanya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?"

Luhan masih taat di tempat, masih tidak berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh, begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris, lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapanmu?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku," kata Sehun tenang. "Kau tenang saja. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemenku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kau salah satu anggota stafku."

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Kau kan memang anggota stafku. Kau bekerja untukku, bukan? Ayo, turun."

Acuh, Luhan mengangkat bahu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu dan ia benar, harganya sama sekali tidak murah.

"_Molla,_ aku belum tahu," jawab Sehun sambil melepas kacamata gelapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo, kita naik."

"Yah, Sehun!"

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali.

Luhan mengingat-ingat, ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu.

Di mana, ya? Ah! Di televisi. Laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol?" Sehun menyapa si laki-laki yang baru datang, dan menepuk punggungnya.

.

.

Luhan menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar Oh Sehun berteman baik dengan Park Chanyeol ini.

Namun, walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu.

"_Ya,_ kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, ya?" Luhan mendengar Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun.

"_Ani. Wae?_"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab bukan dirimu dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu."

.

.

Luhan refleks menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel Sehun tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung!

Luhan mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Sehun, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

"Kau pasti salah sambung. Nomor ponselku tetap seperti yang dulu," kata Sehun membalas tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung," Chanyeol terus bersikeras. "_Keundae, _sudahlah, itu bukan masalah. _Hyung-_ku terus menanyakan kabarmu. Katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini."

"_Mian._ Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Oh Sehun dengan penuh selidik. Seperti mau menguak sesuatu, "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

Terang saja ia bingung dengan tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangkat alis. "Tentang apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yeojachingu_-mu."

TBC

Az tau, minggu ini memang lagi padat banget. Kelas Az lagi ulangan terus. Tapi Az juga tau FF ini ditunggu, jadi Az update. Jadi maklum ya kalo sesuatu di chap ini ada yang kurang memuaskan :)

Current music-nya dimasukkin playlist sambil didengar waktu baca FF ini, ya! Tapi Az nggak tahu deh cocok atau nggaknya. Ada yang kenal lagu itu?

Ah~ sorisorisori #AlaSuperJunior# chap kemarin banyak banget typo dan misstypes-nya. Maaf banget. Maklum yah, Az menulisnya waktu udah larut banget, sekitar jam 1 pagi jadi luput. Tapi thankies udah diingatin! Chap ini mudah2an nggak ada, Az udah usaha lebih hati2 :)

Last, apa ya? Baca P/S aja, gimana?

.

.

**P/S:**

Az percaya mungkin bakal banyak yang me-skip karena muak ngeliat tulisan begini belibet. Tapi untuk yang baca—

—tolong jangan illfeel…, Az hanya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang Az rasa…, **kalauAz salah**, sebelumnya **Az minta maaf sebesarnya**. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kali ini Az cuma ingin berlaku adil(?) untuk semuanya.

Az sedikit merasa gerah(?) dengan membludaknya jumlah _**ninja **_hari demi hari(?)

Az bukannya menutup mata(?), tapi barusan Az melongok(?) jumlah viewer SIM hingga part ini jumlahnya 1800-an. Dan kira2 untuk visitor dari Indonesia jumlahnya sudah 1000-an lebih. Nah?

Ataukah yang HunHan shipper yang me-view FF ini nggak banyak?

Bukan memaksa, Az hanya _meminta tolong_ dengan sangat untuk yang jadi **siders sejak bagian 1** agar ikut gabung bersama(?) readers lain untuk berkomentar. Az nggak gigit, kok! Dan kita semua di sini terbuka untuk readers baru. Anggaplah di sini kita semua sebagai sesama penikmat fanfiksi saling sharing dan berbagi pengalaman. Kotak review itu fungsinya banyak, kalaupun readers ada yang mau curhat tentang masalah pribadi atau menyoal pairing OTP, Az akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan. _Apalagi kalau fujoshi/fudanshi, kyaaaa! Az akan ladeni sampai mulut berbusa :D_

Apapun, apapun yang ditulis akan Az tampung dan hargai. Pengecualian untuk bash/flame atas cast atau jalan cerita asli novel Summer in Seoul. **Az akan marah kalau dua hal itu dibuat alasan bashing.**

Cara me-review gampang banget. Gak perlu buat akun dan tinggal ketik sesuatu lalu klik post, selesai. Kalau malu karena merasa terlambat ikut komentar, buang jauh-jauh. **It's more better to being late than never. **Cause, the truly is, Az sangat mengapresiasi readers baru yang meski sudah sampai chapter berapa, tapi ikut komentar, ketimbang readers lama yang membaca dari bagian opening dan betah berdiam2an.

Kita jadi sama2 enak: Az buat cerita untuk menyenangkan readers, readers-nya mengomentari untuk ngasih semangat buat Az menulis chapter lanjutan. Karena Az selalu nongol(?) dan bercuap2 di sini bukan untuk diabaikan(?) :D

Salah satu alasan Az nggak mau menulis satu chap dengan jumlah words banyak meskipun(?) tangan sangat gatal mau mengetik lebih panjang untuk FF ini adalah karena Az masih mau kasih _kesempatan_ sama readers yang hanya _numpang lewat_. Az harus adil dong, masa yang _**ninja **_Az dahuluin? Kan nggak adil untuk readers yang udah me-review :)

—maksudnya begini, semisal ada readers yang me-review dan yang tidak, enak di yang _**ninja **_dong, kalau Az me-update FF ini cepat, dengan jumlah words misal; 4k+ sementara dia tidak ikut _membantu merayu _Az(?)

Ok, kembali. Sebab SIM yang berchapter ini aja gampang diabaikan, apalagi oneshoot? Pikir Az begitu. Makanya, bukan Az pelit nggak ingin bagi2 FF rated-M. Tapi tolong sedikit aja pikirin posisi Az bagaimana(?). Az butuh waktu nggak sebentar untuk mendapat wangsit(?), Az harus merenung(?) dulu di kamar mandi dalam jangka waktu 2 jam xD dan mem-publish FF2 Az juga, ini mencuri2(?) waktu. Dan butuh mood cukup bagus. Sebab kalau Az lagi marah, FF ini juga cenderung berbahasa kasar. Makanya, maaf kalau diksi, majas, rima dll menyalahi aturan ketatabahasaan. Sekali lagi, **Az masih belajar.**

_**#MOHON TEGUR AZ BILA KATA2 AZ TERLEWAT LANCANG ATAU MENYAKITI :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fansigning

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: HunHan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE NOVEL "SUMMER IN SEOUL" by ILANA TAN**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**current music for these chappie; Wonder Girls – Saying 'I Love You'**

**ma mood; Mellow. Stomachache!**

**Chapter 7; Fansigning**

"_Yeojachingu_-mu."

.

.

Luhan tercekat di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya terpaku mendengar satu kata yang lolos, lancar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol si bintang iklan. Sedangkan itu kini Sehun hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda sungkan. Entah belum mengerti atau—

Apa?

Pacar?

Oh, hei. Apakah ia telah benar mengatakan bila Sehun punya pacar?

Siapa? Siapa?

Tapi mengapa Luhan tak pernah tahu?

Luhan tetap menahan napas sembari menyokong tubuhnya menumpu benar.

Sekarang Sehun nampak memperlihatkan gestur bingung. "_Yeojachingu?_ _Yeoja_ yang man—aah, itu…, ya." Ia mengangguk membenarkan diri.

.

.

Luhan mencibir. Namun mulai mengerti. Pacar Sehun yang dibahas Chanyeol itu dirinya, kan?

_Tapi…, bagaimana sih jalan pikiran si Sehun bodoh itu?_ Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa kesal. Pasalnya Sehun sang artis sok pintar itu selalu khawatir kalau saja Luhan akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang hampir _membongkar_ semuanya.

Lamunannya terbuyar ketika Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya begitu keras. "Masa kau lupa _yeojachingu-_mu sendiri?"

"Yah, tak selamanya aku akan terpaku. Aku juga punya karir di sini. Lagipula kau menemukan berita itu dari mana? Tak biasanya Chanyeol Park menyenangi acara gosip ala _Ahjumma._" Ia melintas mata Chanyeol enggan.

"_Ne, _yang di _tabloid _baru-baru ini. _Ya,_ kau kenal di mana?" serbu Chanyeol.

"Itu…, aku _menemukannya _ketika salah ambil ponsel,"

"Oh, ya?"

"Hmm," jawab Sehun sembari mengawang. Beberapa saat ia mulai menyusul tawa temannya dan bergurau lepas. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu. Sudah, pergilah, tidak usah melayaniku."

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol bersahabat untuk pertama dan terakhir kali sebelum Chanyeol berlalu menanggapi suara panggilan.

.

.

Luhan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu tubuh tinggi Chanyeol agak hilang dari lingkup pandang. Ia mesti mendesah lega kini.

Ditepuk bahu Sehun, "_Ya,_ tadi itu Park Chanyeol yang bintang iklan itu, _nde?_" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya persis. Tentu saja karena ia dekati.

"Mmm. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun balas bertanya. Alisnya naik setingkat melihat Luhan nampak antusias. Tatapan mata itu, mengapa begitu berpendar ingin? Luhan semacam penggemar ababil saja.

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali," kata Luhan pada akhirnya. Lalu ia tersenyum senang, "Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya. Seharusnya tadi aku minta tandatangan, siapa tahu Baekhyun juga mau. Oh, _ani—ani, _dia pasti mau!"

Sehun menilik manik matanya, memandangnya. Lalu bergumam pelan. "Untuk _chingu-_mu atau…"

Atau?

Apa, Sehun?

Memangnya mengapa jika Luhan menginginkan tandatangan pria tinggi itu?

Apa kau agak risih? Mengapa?

.

.

"Hm?"

Sehun langsung tersadar seketika. Tidak, hampir saja ia akan terlihat konyol di mata Luhan. Apa-apaan? Menanyakan mengapa Luhan begitu ingin tandatangan seseorang adalah tak pantas, Oh Sehun!

"Ah, _aniyo_…, sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri," protes Luhan dengan agak sinis, tapi Sehun sudah berjalan pergi. Dirinya terpaku dan membiarkan dirinya beberapa saat memandang sosok belakang Chanyeol yang sudah amat jauh, lalu membalikkan tubuh menyusul Sehun yang sudah naik ke lantai dua toko itu.

.

.

"Ini tokonya?" tanya Luhan lagi setelah berhasil menyusul Sehun yang sempat meninggalkannya di belakang.

"_Mwo?_" Sehun membalas enggan, ia sibuk melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di sana.

"Maksudku, toko ini milik Chanyeol?"

Kali ini Sehun membagi atensi, "Sebenarnya milik _Noona_-nya, tapi Chanyeol sangat sering ada di sini," sahut Sehun. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

_Kenapa tanya-tanya?_

Sejak kapan bertanya dilarang dan tak dibolehkan?

Mengapa sinis sekali, pria ini?

Sehun begitu terdengar tidak suka jika Luhan mengaitkan sesuatu dengan orang lain sementara ada dia di sana. Bukan cemburu! Luhan bukan siapa-siapa!

Ia hanya mau Luhan profesional dengan tidak banyak bicara ketika _kerja._

.

.

Luhan pun membalas tatapan Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Sehun masih berniat acuh.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? Kenal mantan personel H.O.T? Shinhwa?"

Sehun menaruh beberapa potong handuk yang telah dipilahnya dengan begitu kasar. Ia mendesah keras dan berkacak pinggang. Matanya nyalang membidik manik Luhan.

"Kalau Tuan Cantik tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!"

Tuan… cantik?

Ap—Apa itu?!

.

.

Luhan sudah akan mencak-mencak sebelum dia ingat bila ia memang harus banyak bersabar jika menghadapi manusia keras kepala satu ini, si Oh Sehun. Alih-alih membentak, Luhan mencibir. "_Otthe, otthe_. Bagaimana kalau bros?" katanya sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik dengan pola unik yang dipajang di kotak kaca.

Namun ia dibuat menahan napas marah ketika Sehun menjawabnya: "Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu," sahut laki-laki itu santai.

Luhan menarik napas, tersenyum paksa. "Aah, benar juga." Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu. "Waktu itu sudah pernah, ya…"

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu Luhan, tak tahu mengapa, merasa Oh Sehun sedang menatapnya. Tidak mau berlama, Luhan pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia keliru, ternyata Sehun sedang memandang ke arah lain.

.

.

"_Wae geurom?_" tanya Luhan.

Sehun lantas menoleh dan menunjuk ke bagian topi. "Kita ke sana." ucapnya dengan nada ajakan kental.

Ada apa? Kok, tiba-tiba sekali, ya, berubah pikirannya?

.

.  
Luhan mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Otomatis memaku, dan itu membuat Sehun yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan dirinya jadi ikut berhenti.

"_Wae?_"

Sehun dapat melihat mata kecoklatan Luhan fokus tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan di leher manekin itu. Syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang kelihatan bagus sekali. Luhan menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh syal itu.

_Sangat halus,_ pikirnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri tegak di belakang tubuhnya. Bukannya kaget, Luhan malah menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Lihat syal ini. Bagus, kan?"

Sehun menggumam sebentar. "Apa menurutmu ini bagus?" tanya laki-laki itu kemudian.

Luhan refleks mengelus-elus syal itu. "Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali motif dan warnanya."

Tanpa diminta, mungkin hasil inisiatifnya sendiri. Sehun bergerak melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke cermin pajang dan mematut diri begitu taat.

Sementara yang bingung, Luhan, hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

_Kenapa jadi Oh Sehun yang mencoba memakainya?_

.

.

"Memang bagus," ujar Sehun mengakui. "Cocok untukku, bukan?"

Setelah sedikit berbagi ruang, Luhan ikut melihat bayangan Sehun di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu.

Tampan. Dan berkelas.

"Cocok. Kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti," usul Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh juga," kata Sehun singkat dan berputar dari cermin. "Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, kupikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan topi saja. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Luhan sibuk menutup lubang pendengarnya sebab ocehan Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menembus angin. Bertalu-talu dan membuat pengang. Suaranya itu…, eksotik!

"…Beruntung sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini. Tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan, lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh. Sudah empat tahun Oh Sehun tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat," serbu Baekhyun berapi-api pada Luhan sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa _fans_ Oh Sehun.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon Sooman _sajangnim_ dan mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Luhan meneteskan satu peluh cemas di ujung dahi. Baekhyun, begitu bersemangat hingga berniat menelepon Sooman _sajangnim! _Jangan! Bisa ketahuan bohong nanti dia!

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah berterimakasih padanya," sahut Luhan cepat-cepat.

Jadi waktu selesai acara makan siang hari ketika Sehun, Luhan dan Jungsoo bertemu dan makan jamuan di salah satu restoran, Jungsoo benar memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket masuk—golongan _VIP, _kepada Luhan. Luhan yang notabennya menyukai hal-hal berbau sesuatu yang baru, tentu saja langsung mengajak Baekhyun dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu.

Begini. Luhan sudah terlanjur berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa Sooman _sajangnim-_lah yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna.

Tapi yang benar saja! Kalau memang Sooman _sajangnim_ pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Sooman _sajangnim _lagi melainkan entah siapa itu. Dan Baekhyun, dengan segala polos dan ketidaktahuannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita kreasi—hasil karang cepat Luhan itu.

.

.

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa_ fans_ itu diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk. Seperti gerombolan lebah saja mereka itu. Berisik dan terus berdengung.

Ternyata penggemar setia Sehun itu jumlahnya banyak sekali. Luhan saja tak menyangka akan sebegini padat. Tempat acara berlangsung, maksudnya.

Mereka—penggemar Sehun, membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun dengan aksara Korea dipadu abstraksi _pinyin_, apik sekali.

Dan dari pojok ruang, Luhan masih belum memahami kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada Sehun, walaupun nyataya ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini.

Tidak ada yang bagus. Semuanya tetap sama saja. Apa yang berubah? Hampir monoton!

Apa yang membuat Sehun teristimewa? Dia biasa saja!

Dan Luhan tetap tak berhenti bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat Oh Sehun itu akan berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi? Bagaimana dengan suaranya?

Mestikah sebagus suara Cho Kyuhyun yang juga penyanyi solo itu? Lebih baik dengar saja lebih dulu.

.

.

"Kali ini mereka begitu membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk Baekhyun berbisik di sampingnya. Mata pemuda itu meneliti ke sana ke mari layaknya mesin _scan. _Mungkin tengah berusaha menemu bayangan Sehun?

"Acara jumpa _fans_ yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai." katanya lagi namun Luhan hanya mengulum senyum maklum.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar Sehun kepada temannya. Baekhyun.

"_Jeongmalya?_"

Dengan segera baekhyun menatapnya, dan mengangguk tegas. "_Geurae!_ Aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. _Eoh,_ yang datang banyak sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsan di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita, kan? Kau masih ingat bukan, Luhan-_ah_?"

Sebentar ia mengingat-ingat dan tak lama kemudian mengangguk, merenung juga. "Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa."

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Luhan. "Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar. Kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, si Oh Sehun itu masih ingat padamu, tidak ya?"

Luhan yang tersentak bergerak menatapnya kaget. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun pun mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kau ingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya. Setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. _Nde? Nde?!_ Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita."

Luhan makin membulatkan matanya. "_Mwo?_ Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya?" sahut pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu."

Iya juga sih. Apalagi—oh ya, ia tahu benar ucapannya ini bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Oh Sehun!

.

.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan. Kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya—"

Tiba-tiba saja urat pelipis Luhan mengeras bersamaan genggam tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun, cepat. "_Ya,_ Baekhyun! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja," potong Luhan sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan temannya masuk ke gedung.

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu para penggemar labil Sehun pun tiba juga.

Acara itu dimulai, dan si artis, Oh Sehun, muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya.

Di awal, Luhan agak terperangah karena para penggemar Sehun memang benar-benar berdedikasi—penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan. Saat ia melirik ke samping, tempat Baekhyun berada, ia jua mendapati temannya itu menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon putih yang ditiup kelewat besar yang dipegangnya keras-keras.

Luhan, melihat temannya seperti itu, lantas jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih _ahli_ dalam hal ini. Perlu diketahui, ini adalah kali pertama bagi laki-laki itu mendatangi acara-acara _kurang penting _nan menghabiskan waktu begini. Menurutnya, "Buang-buang waktu saja,"

Antara teriakan histeris itu, Luhan masih terus memaku pandang pada siluet Sehun yang berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Kelihatan ramah sekali. Entah mengapa Luhan mencibir.

Pria itu, Sehun, mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal hitam-putih yang dibelinya kemarin malam bersama Luhan. Di Apgujeong-gu itu.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Oh Sehun mulai bernyanyi dan Luhan yang lama-kelamaan terbius, membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Sehun yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti halnya Baekhyun. Yang pada awalnya ia pikir, "Norak!"

.

.

Luhan meremang ketika mengakui suara Sehun memanglah bagus, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung. Harusnya bagaimana?

.

.

.

Saat itu Sehun menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton. Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan. Tapi yang itu memang keterlaluan, setidaknya begitu pendapat Luhan. Dan setelah acara bernyanyi usai, yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tandatangan. Luhan dan Baekhyun (tentu saja) ikut antre. Tertib menunggu giliran.

.

.

Luhan bisa melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan Sehun dan lalu tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking gembiranya. Luhan tercengang agak lama. Senyum ramah Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan beberapa penggemar. Luhan juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa lelah? Ia saja yang hanya berdiri antre di sini sudah begitu pegal.

.

.

Ketika giliran Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah hampir tiba, Baekhyun terus saja bercakap kecil sembari mengaca sesekali, melihat apakah wajahnya sudah sedap bila dipandang Sehun atau belum. Sementara itu, Luhan termangu di tempatnya. Ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan penggemarnya.

Wajar saja, umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu Oh Sehun akan berterimakasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tandatangan di atas _CD_, poster, atau apapun yang disodorkan kepadanya.

.

.

Gugup mulai meraja. Ketika akhirnya Luhan yang berdiri di depan Oh Sehun, tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Justru menatap Luhan dengan intens dan sedikit—

—menyeringai!

Luhan sebenarnya agak bergidik. Maksud Sehun apa? Namun ia menetralkan napas, mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar Sehun yang lain dan menyodorkan _CD_ keluaran paling baru dengan penyanyi Oh Sehun yang baru dibelinya tadi.

.

.

"Sehun _Hyung_, aku suka lagumu," kata Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memedulikan Baekhyun yang terus-menerus menyikutnya. Tak tahu maksudnya apa. Mungkin agak cemburu?

Luhan terpaku beberapa detik. Ia mendengar Sehun terbatuk pelan—isyarat mengirim _kode _tertentu, dan membubuhkan tandatangan dengan pasti di sampul depan _CD_ yang laki-laki China itu sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang _biasa_, ia mengembalikan _CD_ itu kepada Luhan.

Meski bingung, Luhan langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Sehun yang menjulurkan _CD_, membuat laki-laki itu agak terperanjat. Hah?

.

.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, Sehun _Hyung_. _Gomawo_. _Na saranghae!_" serunya gembira. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu. Sehun yang terbengong menyaksikan tingkahnya.

.

.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Luhan tak sengaja melihat Jungsoo, manajer Sehun, berdiri tidak jauh dari si artis.

Jungsoo juga melihatnya. Luhan membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas manajer itu dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol. Pasti _paman_ yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil yang disengaja tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah acara tandatangan selesai—menyisakan puluhan penggemar yang jatuh pingsan, pasti—pembawa acara mengumumkan Oh Sehun akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar. Yang beruntung!

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak-gerah resah semacam cacing kepanasan.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" pemuda itu begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya. Membuat Luhan agak risih.

Luhan mendengus, "Dia mau bagi-bagi topi," jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Sontak Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Sehun yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri. Saat Luhan sudah kembali khidmat dengan suara Sehun yang kini mengisi auditorium, kepala Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan. Menyelidik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

Luhan gugup. Ia menjadi serbasalah dan buru-buru berkata, meralat, atau ah, apa saja boleh!

Katanya, "Cuma asal tebak. Biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah topi. Kalau bukan topi, ya, gantungan kunci atau bros."

Baekhyun yang dasarnya tak _berbelit, _hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian."

.

.

Topi-topi itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Sehun yang pertama keluar, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh—yang sampai repot naik pesawat demi mendatangi acara ini, dan sebagainya.

Beberapa murni keberuntungan. Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir," kata pembawa acara yang disambut jeritan para penggemar. Entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga Luhan, jeritan penggemar Oh Sehun terdengar sama saja. Oktaf suara mereka cenderung terorganisir dan lengkingan itu hebat.

.

.

"Itu punyaku!" seru Baekhyun cepat, sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara.

.

.

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya si pembawa acara.

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Saya akan menjelaskannya," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Begini, Oh Sehun penyanyi tampan kita akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif." ucapnya yang sontak membuat semuanya berlomba-lomba. Menghidupkan ponsel dengan sebelumnya menyetel dering paling keras.

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengerat ponsel mereka.

Luhan merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti Baekhyun, oh kalau dia pasti. tapi yang perlu diingat, laki-laki itu melakukannya dengan responsif saja, tak sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin pengaruh jerit fanatisme para penggemar Sehun?

.

.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai, ya?" seru Sehun lewat mikrofon yang disambut jeritan para penggemar.

Laki-laki itu sedikit menyeringai. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit. Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka _flap-_nya pasti. Saking gugup, hening, bukaan _flap _ponsel itu bahkan terdengar hingga ke tribun belakang.

Sedetik berlalu. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya kini menjadi-jadi. Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit _sepenuh hati_ seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini.

.

.

Oh Sehun menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak.

Serasa berabad saja. Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil.

.

.

"_Ommona!_" Luhan berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

Siapa? Dari siapa?

.

.

"Luhan, dari ponselmu!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil tertawa histeris.

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Luhan berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

.

.

"Anda yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelepon Oh Sehun?"

Luhan ragu. Digigitnya bibir. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya memang muncul tulisan "OSH", nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel sang artis.

Dan ini lucu! Memang benar Sehun yang meneleponnya, tapi entah sadar entah tidak, Luhan tetap membuka _flap _ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara berat Sehun di telepon yang berkata, "_Yah, pacarku,_ majulah ke depan. Sekarang."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Untuk beberapa saat seperti sewindu lamanya, Luhan hanya berdiri memaku. Pandangnya lurus-lurus. Dada itu bergemuruh hebat dengan talu-talu yang memekik kencang. Rasanya, saat itu seperti ada kumpulan kupu-kupu mengadakan pentas tari dalam perutnya. Tapi, apa?

Ia masih diam saat kepalanya dijejali gunduk tanya.

_P—Pacar?!_

.

.

Lamumannya terbuyar saat dirasakan lengannya sakit. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Luhan dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. Luhan heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu bisa mencengkram amat kuat. Padahal tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek dari Luhan, bahkan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama merajuk pada Baekhyun dan berjanji akan meminjamkan topi yang didapat dari Sehun, Luhan berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga.

Ini gila. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit.

Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembaca acara di panggung.

.

.

Ketika Luhan berdiri di depan Oh Sehun, ia menyadari benar baik Sehun ataupun sang pembawa acara sama-sama tidak memegang topi.

Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu pula menggeleng. Lalu?

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada topi? Luhan yakin _mereka _sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan topi yang sudah dihadiahkan. Pasti masih tersisa satu topi. Jangan-jangan benar dugaannya bila Sehun hanya mau memainkannya?

.

.

Alisnya mengerut dan si pembawa acara terlihat bingung tapi mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun dengan gayanya yang menurut Luhan sok, Sehun tiba-tiba berkata, "Wah, sepertinya topi yang terakhir hilang. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. _Eottohkkajji?_ _Ye?_"

Para penonton terdiam, saling berpandangan bingung, dan Luhan menatap sang artis dengan mata disipitkan. Pandangan curiga.

Kalau artis sialan Oh Sehun itu memang sedang memainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu!

Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan Sehun?

Si pembawa acara ikut menimpali, gesturnya tidak enak, "Ya, _neomu mianhanda_. Sepertinya memang topi yang terakhir hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang."

Detik itu mengesalkan. Sangat.

Luhan merasa kepalanya mendidih, dan bertingkah seperti orang tolol, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun, ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, ada Sehun menahannya.

Luhan berbalik dengan agak kesal. Dan… bingung.

.

.

"_Changkamman, neo!_" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Karena sudah tidak ada topi, bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini saja?"

Dengan gerakan pasti, Sehun segera melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher Luhan. Gesturnya tenang dan anggun. Luhan sampai dibuat menahan napasnya beberapa lama.

Para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan menjerit.

Luhan diam. Hanya memandang syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang sekarang melilit lehernya. Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tercengang.

Dan ini lucu. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Luhan akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Tak dinyana, ini memang jumpa penggemar pertama yang Luhan pernah hadiri yang begitu mengesankan!

.

.

.

"Waah..., kau beruntung sekali, Luhan! Kau memang tidak mendapat topi, tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Aduh, aduh, jantungku...!

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini!" kata Baekhyun antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi. Mereka berdua duduk di barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Luhan tersenyum pelan, "_Ne,_ aku beruntung sekali," kata laki-laki itu menyetujui sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira Oh Sehun sedang memainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek Luhan terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju Sehun saat itu juga. Kalau bisa, sampai babak belur juga tak apa.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan punggung dan mencengkeram lengan Luhan. "_Chankammannyeo,_ Luhan-_ah_. Kau punya nomor telepon Oh Sehun!"

Satu teriakan. Jelas itu bukan pertanyaan dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

Baekhyun yang kesal dengan _keleletan _Luhan, menepuk lengan laki-laki itu dan berseru, "Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?"

Oh. Begini.

Luhan segera menggeleng, "_Aniyo!_" bantah ia cepat-cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Duh.

"Tadi..., tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, Oh Sehun sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagipula, coba pikir, mana mungkin Sehun bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

Segera saja Baekhyun kembali ke mode biasa. Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga."

.

.

Luhan mengembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati. Sepanjang kesepakatan ini, Oh Sehun sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru Luhan-lah yang pada akhirnya yang harus _memperbaikinya_. Mungkin laki-laki itu perlu ditinju. Yah, kapan-kapan ada waktu nanti ia memang mesti memberi dia pengajaran!

.

.

Baekhyun mulai bosan menatap kaca jendela bus yang berembun, ia mengalihkan atensi. "Hei, coba kulihat _CD_-mu yang ditandatangani tadi," pinta laki-laki sambil mengeluarkan _CD_ miliknya sendiri.

Luhan dengan patuh mengeluarkan _CD_-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada temannya itu.

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri. "Lihat, dia menulis di sini: Untuk Byun Baek Hyun..., dari Oh Se Hoon." kata Baekhyun mengeja sambil menunjukkannya kepada Luhan. Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-elus kotak _CD_-nya.

Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya. Si pemuda Byun memang terlalu melebihkan sesuatu!

Kemudian Baekhyun beralih membaca tulisan di sampul depan _CD_ milik Luhan. "Untuk Xi Lu Han..., dari Oh Se Hoon." Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu bertanya, "Xi?"

Luhan langsung menoleh. Menatapnya, "_Wae?_"

"Memangnya tadi kau memberitahunya nama China-mu, _ne?_" tanya Baekhyun pasti.

Gugup.

"Oh, _anou_..." Luhan agak gelagapan. "_Ne,_ sepertinya begitu."

Baekhyun bersikeras dengan menatapnya sangsi. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng. "_Ani, ani_. Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu."

Keringat dingin Luhan menetes. "_Neomu jeongmalya?_" ujar laki-laki itu kaget. Ia mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak, berusaha keras mengingat acara tandatangan tadi. Duh, bagaimana ini jika Baekhyun curiga dan menginterogasi semuanya?

.

.

Baekhyun meneruskan, "Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu waktu itu. Kau hanya bilang kau suka lagunya."

Memang. Memang Luhan ingat betul, tapi ia berusaha membantah, "_Eoh,_ _aniyo_. Aku bilang '_Annyeonghaseyo,_ _naneun _Luhan _imnida_. Sehun _Hyung_, aku suka lagumu.' Aku yakin kok. Kalau tidak, dari mana dia tahu namaku?"

Luhan merutuk. Terkadang, kepintaran analisa Baekhyun melampau batas dan membuat kesal.

Kenapa temannya yang satu ini bisa pintar sekali, sih? Padahal tadi-tadi otaknya masih tumpul—err.

.

.

Untuk sesaat Luhan merasa takut akan ketelitian Baekhyun. Lama-kelamaan, kalau ia dan Oh Sehun terus melakukan _kesalahan kecil_ seperti ini, ia akan kehabisan alasan.

.

.

Masih dengan mengernyit, sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah berpikir, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Benar juga, ya? Waktu itu berisik sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, tidak penting. Omong-omong, lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi benar-benar bagus, _nde?_"

Untuk kali itu, Luhan bisa mengembuskan napasnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu," kata Park Jungsoo. Ia dan Sehun sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen. Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja dan menatap artisnya dengan gembira.

Sehun menoleh ke arah manajernya dan tersenyum. "Memang. Aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas," kata manajer itu. Ia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon Luhan tadi. Nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel Luhan, bukan?"

Agak lama Sehun tertawa. "Memang. Tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi. Kasihan melihat mukanya yang memelas itu. Haha!"

Jungsoo pun ikut tertawa dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya. "Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan topi terakhir itu…"

Sehun langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Memangnya _Hyung_ simpan di mana topi itu?"

Jungsoo mengeluarkan topi yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun sigap menangkap topi kain kuning itu dengan santai dan memandanginya. Ia ingat ia dan Luhan sempat berbeda pendapat tentang topi kuning yang satu ini.

Menurut Luhan topi itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna kuningnya terlalu mencolok. Jadi norak.

Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, topi kuning ini memang tidak jelek. Buktinya, para penggemar itu malah histeris ketika mendapatkannya.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum, "_Hyung_ aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil melambaikan topinya.

"_Ne,_ istirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat," Jungsoo mengingatkan. Terakhir kali sebelum ia sendiri beranjak. Kali ini pulang mereka tak bersama. Jungsoo ingin bertemu sepupunya dulu, katanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Cek kesalahan apa aja yang udah ditulis, umm, Az pingin bahas tentang EYD FF ini dulu. Karena Az masih belajar, makanya Az mau tanya sama author senior yang kebetulan baca—sensei barangkali? Koreksi kalau salah, ya.

Untuk masalah imbuhan kata dan kata dasar. Sebetulnya Az masih banyak bimbang.

Dulu, sebelum ngerti, Az kalau tulis kata 'pikir' itu pakai 'fikir', dan 'paham' itu pakai 'faham'. Hahah, Az katrok XD

Oh ya, dan kata yang mesti disambung dan tidak di sini, Az masih o'on. Kan, kalau harfiahnya bahasa mana saja sama. Az pikir, lihat Bahasa Inggris misal tears: itu artinya airmata. _Letak masalah kamu di mana, Az? _Nah, Az kalau tulis airmata itu disambung. Bukan air_(spasi)_mata, jadinya airmata bukan air mata. Apalagi ya, ah, tandatangan. Kenapa nggak Az tulis pisah karena kata itu memang masih satu arti. Kalau dipisah, artinya akan sendiri2.. tanda ya artinya tanda, rambu, palang. Dan tangan artinya tangan. Sementara tandatangan itu artinya _garis/coretan yang khusus orang miliki, pribadi._

Untuk kata dasar, Az baru mengerti kalau kau + kata kerja dasar (apa saja) = no spasi. Duh, gini maksudnya, kau + ingat = kauingat. Bukan kau_(spasi)_ingat. Sama halnya seperti ku + kata kerja dasar. Ku + tunggu = kutunggu. Tanpa jarak. Nah tapi… kalau subjeknya bukan kau atau aku melainkan kami atau mereka, kenapa harus dijarak? Kami + tunggu = kami tunggu. Tetap. Mereka + tunggu = mereka tunggu. Ia + tunggu = ia tunggu. Harus dikenai spasi. Dan sebab Az udah terbiasa dengan 'jarak' Az lupa kalau kau + kata dasar, tidak perlu memakai spasi. Jadi ya gitu aja :/

Kalau masalah imbuhan, setahu Az, imbuhan meng + huruf/abjad konsonan kan, hasilnya gini; contoh: meng + konsumsi = mengonsumsi. Huruf (k) itu hilang diganti dengan menyambung imbuhan meng- itu sendiri. Arti harfiahnya berganti menjadi _menjadi konsumen daripada sesuatu. _Nah tapi, untuk konsonan h, agak bingung, misal: meng + hembus = mengembus. Kata dasarnya dari hembus. Tapi kadang Az menulisnya masih 'menghembus' sementara yang betul katanya 'mengembus'. H-nya hilang menyambung imbuhan, masuk ke sana. Artinya kan jadi lain lagi, yaitu, _menghasilkan hembusan_. Karena kata dasar di belakang imbuhan hilang, fixed dengan kata imbuhan. Di chapter ini sih sudah ditulis 'mengembus'.

Lalu, meng + khususkan = mengususkan. Itu harusnya, tapi Az searching panduan EYD, jika ada konsonan dobel, misal; kh, imbuhan akan jadi tetap, tidak berubah. Jadi, 'mengususkan' salah, yang benar 'mengkhususkan'.

Imbuhan lain lagi seperti mem + pegang = memegang. Mem + buktikan = membuktikan. Nah, ketahuan sama dan beda di mana, yah? Yap, di situ sama2 imbuhan mem + huruf konsonan. Dan, mengapa yang kata 'pegang' masuk ke imbuhan sementara kata 'bukti' tetap? Nah? Buktinya yang masuk akal bagaimana? Az masih bingung, readers senior jelasin dong :(

Yang lain lagi, me + konsonan. Me + tulis = menulis. Konsonan ganti dengan huruf 'n'. Me + tangkap = menangkap. Me + tanya = menanya.

Beberapa bulan lalu, kalau Az nggak salah, Az pernah baca artikel di koran Sindo, yang menulis ahli bahasa, dan beliau bahas di sana untuk masalah imbuhan, memang masih banyak yang salah kaprah. Mungkin memang udah kaidahnya, imbuhan men + konsonan c—khusus huruf c, akan tetap. Misal men + cinta = mencinta, bukan menyinta. Tapi kalau kata bapak yang nulis artikel itu, harusnya tetap 'menyinta', bukan mencinta. Jadi selama ini doktrinnya banyak salah, soalnya banyak yang bilang 'mencintai' mestinya jadi 'menyintai'.

Me + cari = menyari. Bukan mencari. Uh. Tapi kalau men + sudah = menyudah. Loh? Kok kayaknya kalau dipikir banyak yang 'nggak konsisten' gitu.

Sebenernya masih banyak lagi sih yang Az bingungin dan pingin tanya, tapi udahin dulu deh. Takut ntarnya readers pusing Az tanyain macam2. Az masih mau tanya banyak soalnya ._.

.

Nah, chapter depan mesti panjangnya berapa ribu kata? Az udah ngalah kok, FYI, chap ini 4,5k.

Ayo dong, Darling, jangan abaikan Az. Review readers itu ibarat nyawa FF ini. Harus dilanjut atau bagaimana…


	8. Chapter 8: Can You Do Me a Favor?

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: HunHan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE NOVEL "SUMMER IN SEOUL" by ILANA TAN**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**current music for these chappie; DAVICHI – Love, Oh Love**

**ma mood; Missin' someone…badly!**

**Chapter 8; Can You Do Me A Favor?**

**08:30**

Luhan bangun dengan kesal. Waktu tidur cantiknya terpaksa terkontaminasi oleh campur tangan _oknum sialan _yang berusaha mengacau harinya.

Ini telah masuk hari baru, dan sejak limabelas menit yang lalu, ponsel putih itu masih saja tak bosan berdering.

Luhan mendesah frustasi. Kental rasa tidak nyamannya dalam kerut di dahi itu. Ia melirik sebentar-sebentar, sementara si penelepon di ujung sana entah kesal entah keras, masih belum menyerah mengebel ke sambungannya.

Luhan ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Memang, ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya. Dan itu makin membuatnya keki hati.

Panggilan itu seperti membangunkannya dari mimpi indah untuknya kembali ke 'hidupnya yang keras'.

Benar. Itu dari Sooman _sajangnim_.

Tapi Luhan mengerang.

Apa pasal?

Yeah. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya ia tidak bekerja. Lalu, kenapa atasannya menelepon? Ini benar-benar mengganggu waktu liburnya yang tidak banyak. Kesal, Luhan sangat kesal. Di saat harusnya bersantai ria di akhir pekan justru dengan tidak sopannya pria tua melek _fashion _itu mengecamnya lewat sambungan telepon. Apakah diktatornya kelewat batas, huh?

Tapi Luhan mengernyit-kernyit, laki-laki itu juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Sooman _sajangnim_ akan terus meneleponnya sampai bahkan laut bisa mengering.

Dan faktanya, langit tak akan bisa mengering sampai dunia berada di akhir jaman. Dan masalahnya lagi, Luhan tidak mau menebak kapan itu akhir jaman akan berlangsung.

Maka itu dengan mendesah panjang, akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

.

.

"_Yeo…bo..se..yo._" suara Luhan serak. Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya memang sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Sebab sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Sooman _sajangnim_ yang melengking—khas sekali.

"_Ommona,_ Xiao Lu! Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu?" ucapnya cepat dengan tanpa jarak, "Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Oh Sehun lagi, _ye?_ Kami di sini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong, _nde?_ Antarkan ke rumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, _na jeongmal babonikka_. Eeh..., alamatnya di mana, sih? Sebentar, _ne_..." Terdengar jeda agak lama disertai seruan-seruan keras Sooman _sajangnim _seperti berikut:

"Tuan Cha...! TUAN CHA! Di mana kutaruh alamat Oh Sehun? Tolong carikan untukku—cepat!"

Setelah semenit lamanya Luhan langsung mendengar suara Sooman _sajangnim _menyambung lagi, "Xiao Lu, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Oh Sehun lewat _SMS_ begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya, _otthe. Neomu gamsahamnida_. Xia Lu, kau baik sekali. _Annyeong!_"

Luhan cemberut. Ia bisa mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Dan sedihnya, tadi selama sesi _ngobrol sepihak_ di sambungan itu ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara.

Baik. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak.

.

.

Luhan pun menarik napas perlahan-lahan dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga.

Mungkin kata Baekhyun tempo hari betul: atasannya itu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah. Selalu seenaknya sendiri.

_Diktator,_ pikir Luhan sambil dalam hati mengumpat. Mata besar itu melotot kepada ponselnya.

_Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku akan mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu. _—kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Sooman Lee itu baik. Walaupun pria itu memang orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, tapi Luhan bersyukur bisa jadi pegawainya sebab merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya.

Karena gampang saja, sejak kecil Luhan suka sekali dunia _fashion_. Jadi, walaupun jalan tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal. Ya si Sooman _sajangnim _itu.

.

.

.

Luhan meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana.

Laki-laki itu menerawang-terawang agak lama. Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin saja ini semua ialah efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa _fans_ Oh Sehun.

Luhan lalu mencibir. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar yang lain. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana. Tapi lihat apa akibatnya! Hari ini berbisik saja susah!

.

.

Luhan baru saja akan terlelap kembali ketika dengan sialnya ia teringat perintah Sooman _sajangnim _begitu membuka mata—terpaksa.

Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian. Mengambil baju asal yang yah, paling tidak masih pantas dikenakan keluar rumah.

.

.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Luhan ada di sana. Laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah si artis yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah.

Luhan hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati.

Dan memoarnya kembali terputar. Kembali ke masa di saat ia pertama bertemu dengan pemilik wajah rupawan itu, Oh Sehun.

Malam itu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Luhan datang ke sana, ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia memang sedang frustasi.

Namun ini beda. Sekarang Luhan baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia bengong beberapa saat, hanya berdiri seperti idiot aneh di depan pagar besar itu, membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

.

.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Ia menyukai beranda rumah Sehun yang ada di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menaungi mata dari sinar matahari dan mendongak memerhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sekian detik, ia mengangguk. Lalu laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel pintu.

.

.

Luhan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hanya ketika terdengar seberkas suara Oh Sehun dari interkom, Luhan jadi agak ragu.

Luhan berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak. "Hei, Sehun. Ini aku, Luhan."

"Ige mwo? Nugu? Mianhae, _suara Anda kurang jelas. Bicaralah lebih lantang sedikit."_ suara Sehun terdengar menyahutnya lagi.

.

.

Luhan dengan enggan mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Seharusnya laki-laki di dalam itu bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sedikit mendecak, Luhan memejamkan matanya kesal.

Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Pasti. Namun yang mengesalkan, kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

.

.

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. _Keundae,arrayo_. Masuk saja, Luhan."_

_Sialan!_

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan lubang kecil interkom rumah Sehun dan mendengus sekeras ia bisa.

_Benar, kan?_

Bahkan si artis kurang ajar Oh Sehun itu sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu! Apa maksudnya coba, mengerjainya dengan dalih segala menyebutkan nama? Memangnya Luhan itu bandit?

_(Mana ada bandit begini cantik, eh?)_

.

.

Luhan segera mengerti isyarat _non-verbal _Sehun.

Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, laki-laki itu melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

Ternyata Oh Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata. Mungkin ia pikir, karena sedang tidak ada yang melihat, buat apa dandan rapih-rapih?

Luhan mengerjap begitu ia menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke wajahnya—wajah Luhan.

"_Neo waeyo?_ Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan tanpa basa-basi.

Luhan mencibir namun tetap menunjuk lehernya.

Sehun mengulum senyum, "Sudah minum obat?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Pada awalnya Luhan memang bingung tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menanggapi, "Shudhah."

Sehun kembali memandangnya, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa ke mari?"

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya lalu segera mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya.

"Sooman _shajangnimh_... coba pakhaian..."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kaku, menggosok tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Laki-laki itu lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu. Ikut aku, Aku punya obat untukmu. _Jja,_ masuk."

.

.

Selama langkah-langkah Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang sunyi itu sebenarnya Luhan sudah berusaha berbicara. Sesuatu. Apapun itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, lehernya terlalu menyiksa. Akhirnya ia menurut saja.

Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Sehun ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan si artis.

.

.

Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali. Semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Luhan terkagum-kagum sendiri. Bibirnya selalu membulat tanda takjub.

Setelah meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, laki-laki itu mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding.

Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Luhan dapat menduga mereka orangtua Oh Sehun. Ada juga beberapa foto Sehun sewaktu dia masih kecil, remaja, dan saat ini.

.

.

Begitu asyiknya Luhan mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Oh Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu memepet tumpu kakinya. Sangat dekat. Bahkan ia merasa napas Sehun yang teratur itu menimpa kulit lehernya yang telanjang. Yah, Luhan memang memakai kaus tanpa kerah.

Saat Luhan agak berdeham tidak nyaman, Sehun segera sadar dan menjauh barang beberapa senti. Ia berdeham juga, dan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanya Sehun tembak.

"Kemarinh... jhumpa _fans_... menjerith," suara Luhan sangat rapuh. Sebenarnya ia berusaha menjelaskan, tapi karena keadaannya itu suaranya terdengar terpatah-patah.

Sehun mengapit salah satu bingkai foto berukuran sedang dan mengamatinya. Tak berapa lama artis itu tertawa. "Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh. Minum ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat pekat.

Luhan mengernyit, "A—Apha… ini?" Ia menolak namun alih-alih tangannya tetap menerima pemberian Sehun dengan sedikit bimbang.

Sehun seakan mengerti gelagat Luhan yang curiga. Pemuda itu seperti mencurigainya berbuat yang jahat—mengingat rumah Sehun ini besar…, dan sunyi.

Hei, hei. Jangan menatap Luhan begitu. Bukankah wajar kalau seorang Sehun memang bisa saja melakukannya?

Mengingat rumah Sehun sangatlah luas dan sepi. Di sini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun tak punya pembantu sama sekali. Laki-laki itu sudah bilang pada Luhan jika di rumah ini Sehun terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Laki-laki itu telah mandiri sepenuhnya, dan tak mau buang-buang uang hanya demi memperkerjakan wanita tua demi mencucikan bajunya yang cuma beberapa potong.

Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja tengah bolong begini ada setan usil lewat?

Kamar Sehun juga besar dan pasti kedap suara. Orang-orang tidak akan mendengar suara Luhan dari dalam walaupun ia menjerit. Dan hei, tenggorokannya sedang tidak _fit, _bagaimana bisa mengeluarkan pekikan cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar? Lalu—lalu—

Kalau tanpa disadari Sehun menerjangnya dan menindihnya di sofa lebar itu. Bagaimana?

OH, TIDAK, TIDAK! INI TAMAT SUDAH!

.

.

Sehun menoel lengannya dengan agak keras.

"_Ya! _Janghan shenthuh-sehntuh akhu! Khau mheshum. Shana! Ihni phasti ob..bhat bius, khan?" buru Luhan menggebu-gebu menampik tangan Luhan yang sempat mampir di lengannya.

Sehun yang dituduh tidak benar itu langsung segera menyangkal. Oh, Luhan menyangkanya apa, tadi?

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak usah kuatir. Itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membantu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa! Buat apa juga aku mencari kesempatan? Oh, demi Tuhan!"

Luhan mengerjap dengan masih takut-takut. Pikirannya terlampau jauh sebab gelagat Sehun memang patut dicurigai. Maksud laki-laki itu tiba-tiba baik padanya apa?

.

.

Cukup lama Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan agak canggung. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, Luhan kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan.

Ia melirik sebentar detik. Dan cukup tertegun. Rumah Sehun apik sekali…

Ada _grand_ piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu.

Segera dihampirinya, dan begitu sampai Luhan mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi ia suka mendengarkan musik. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Persis bocah bodoh.  
.

.

"_Ya,_ jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan."

Suara berat itu—pasti Sehun!

Luhan refleks mengangkat kepala dan melihat Sehun, pemilik piano ini, berjalan menghampirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Sehun datang sambil menunjuk piano itu.

Sehun memasang tampang datar. "_Mwo?_" tanya laki-laki itu bingung setelah berdiri di dekat piano. Luhan masih tetap dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Mainhkhan," kata Luhan. Laki-laki itu berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano. Ia kurang mahir, sejujurnya.

Seolah mengerti, Sehun menarik dirinya maju mendekat ke Luhan. "Kau mau aku main piano?"

Luhan mengerling saja. Sebentar lalu ia mengangguk dan menarik si artis supaya duduk di kursi piano.

Sambil mencibir kentara, Sehun duduk dengan enggan dan berkata, "Kau mau bayar berapa?"

"_Mwhoo?_" tanya Luhan sambil menggerakkan dagu. Ia mengerjap dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini?" tanya Sehun mengulangi.

Ekspresi kesal kentara di wajah Luhan. Ia mengernyit, "Mhemhangnya harhus bhayar?" ucapnya dengan begitu protes.

"_Geurae._ Permainanku ini mahal. Bayar orang rela membayar lebih demi melihat atau mendengarku." Sehun membalas licik dengan menampilkan segaris seringaian.

"Ah?" desah Luhan.

Sehun makin melebarkan seringainya dan berdiri dengan cepat dari duduknya. Sementara Luhan bergetar di tempatnya berdiri ketika laki-laki itu, Sehun, mengerahkan lengannya mengerat pundak Luhan supaya diam di tempatnya. Luhan ingin pergi saja namun mata jelaga Sehun seolah menyihirnya, lekat, supaya tetap tegak di sana meski ia berontak.

Sehun menghela napasnya sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman darimu di bibirku?"

TBC

Az mau tanya satu pasal dong, bingung…, kata yang baku itu _kuatir _atau _khawatir, _sih -_-)a sori ya kalau Az salah, tapi di chap ini Az tulisnya _kuatir._

Yaudah, thx for read deh. / Scene terakhir moga bikin penasaran, haghag #ditimpukbata / Arrasseo, readers minta apdet nex chap kapan akan Az turuti. But, can you gimme your reviews? :)


	9. Chapter 9: Hmm ('Intimate' Law)

**Seoul in Mind**

**.**

Remake novel _'Summer in Seoul' _karya **Ilana Tan** _**eonnie**_. Dan remake ini sepenuhnya milik Az. Copy-cat? Sure. U allowed for doin' that.

.

.

Pairing: HUNHAN.

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T (PG-13)

.

**Warns**

YAOI. OOC. AU. Typo, don't like just don't even dare to read.

.

.

#current song: One Direction – One Way or Another#

#mood: lemmeseeinotherways#

**.**

**Chapter 9; Hmm ('Intimates' Law)**

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman darimu di bibirku?"

.

.

.

Sehun memaku maniknya. Berdiri dengan percaya diri. Luhan masih dalam kungkungan. Lemas dengan tidak ada tenaga.

Dia berdiri dengan tungkai kaki rada lumpuh dan menatap begitu tidak percaya. Laki-laki di depannya sekarang menawarkan seringai jahat.

Rasanya gila. Hanya dengan ujaran itu telah mampu membuat pasang mata besar itu tambah membulat. Itu melotot seperti ingin mencelat. Mungkin Luhan telah melebarkan matanya semaksimal mungkin sejak mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang sangat lancang.

A—Apa?

Sehun memintanya apa?

Sudah gilakah laki-laki itu? Bicara seenak pusar tanpa disaring terlebih dulu? Apa maunya? Wuuu~ asal tahu saja, Luhan sedikit bisa _judo, _lho! Jangan main-main dengannya.

Akhirnya karena agak refleks sebab kesal, Luhan langsung mendorong bahu laki-laki itu. "_Michheossho!_"

Dia dapat melihat satu anggukan skeptis dari si artis, dan kini orang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh godaan. "Mau, tidak?" tanyanya makin retorik. Luhan memejamkan mata, menggeleng-geleng. Tidak, apa ini?

Sudah terhitung lima menit.

Sehun sekarang berdiri menjauh darinya dengan mengerti penolakan halus yang Luhan isyaratkan. Hah, dia itu sebetulnya hanya mau menggoda; main-main. Lagipula mana mau artis itu memberikan _kesempatannya yang pertama _dengan pemuda aneh nyentrik yang tak jelas asal-usulnya seperti Luhan? Biar begini-begini, dan biar Jung Sooyeon masih kukuh menganggapnya tunangan, Sehun masih ada harga diri. Masih, dan itu tinggi. Tidak diobral.

Luhan sebentar kemudian dibuat cemberut dan menunjuk piano dengan tegas.

"_Nde, nde_. _Na arrasseoyo,_" kata si artis.

.

.

Ting.

Seberkas.

Suara denting piano yang lembut mulai terdengar. Mengusik pendengaran Luhan yang kini berdiri diam di samping piano, menopangkan dagu di atasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Sehun yang lentik dan terampil, menari-nari indah di atas tuts piano. Ketika alunan nada yang dimainkan laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti, seketika Luhan bertepuktangan. "Bagus sekali!" katanya, lalu memegang leher. Ada keajaiban?

"Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi."

Sudah tidak serak, sepertinya.

Atensi itu teralih menjadi tertuju padanya seorang. Dengan itu Sehun dibuat tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur."

Luhan mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Mana mau dia disuruh mengiyakan ujaran si artis? Maka akhirnya ia justru bilang, "Mainkan satu lagu lagi," ucapnya separuh meminta.

Ketika Sehun akan menunjukkan kebolehannya lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel.

Luhan bersungut-sungut sambil merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya. Ia segera membuka _flap _ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun agar laki-laki itu tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraannya. Pembicaraan yang sedikit privasi ini.

.

.

Sehun memandangnya dengan amat penasaran. _Siapa yang menelepon Luhan tiba-tiba begini? _Ia dapat lihat Luhan mengilang di ujung pembatas balkon.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo?_ _Waegeuraeya,_ Kim Jongin-_ssi?_" ucapnya formal dan kaku. Tak lupa laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada sangat rendah.

"…"

"_Mwo?_ Sekarang? _Nae_..., hmm, tidak bisa. Aku sedang..., _eoh..._"

Luhan dibuat tertegun kala ada segaris suara berat menyapa pendengarannya yang lepas dari telepon seluler: "Telepon dari Jungsoo _Hyung_, _nde?_" seru Oh Sehun dengan sangat keras. Laki-laki itu refleks terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponsel dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, memang. Sebab di seberang sana seorang Kim Jongin sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

_Siapa yang memanggil Luhan di saat begini?_

_Luhan tengah berada di mana, bukankah dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya?_

_Laki-laki mana itu?_

_Luhan sedang bersama siapa?_

.

.

Jongin mengerutkan alis dengan agak penasaran dan kesal. Sambungannya terasa sedikit terganggu dan runyam. _Ayam tetangga_ mana masuk _lahan_ dia?

Dengan satu dehaman berat, Jongin mengela napasnya. _"Luhan, kau sedang bersama seseorang? Benar begitu?" _tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada curiga.

Mata itu membulat entah untuk ke berapa kali sejak berada di rumah Sehun. Luhan membelalak kepada si artis menyebalkan yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, lalu Luhan memutuskan sambungan dengan berkata pelan, "_Nde_. Jongin, aku harus pergi. Sudah dulu _ye?_"

Sambungan ditutup dengan menyisakan Jongin yang rautnya bersungut-sungut.

.

.

Luhan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan satu pasal. Jongin sudah bisa diselesaikan dan laki-laki itu tidak banyak berontak kali ini, entah mengapa. Sehabis menutup ponsel ia sontak berkacak pinggang.

Sehun masih duduk anggun di kursi piano. Memandang Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Tapi…, Oh Sehun itu sudah gila, ya? Kalau memang _'si Ahjussi'_ yang menelepon, kan bisa terpikir bila Luhan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi. Dasar orang aneh!

Akhirnya setelah sampai di hadapan sang artis, Luhan menggeram marah. "Oh Sehun-_ssi_, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap Sehun yang nampak bangkit dari piano.

Artis itu kelihatannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya melewati Luhan dan berkata, "Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar."

Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Menyisakan matanya memandangi sosok Sehun yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu mengilang di ujung tangga. Benar-benar orang aneh! Luhan justru menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Sehun dengan seksama, cermat sekali. Hei, jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah artis besar. Artis besar? Siapa? Sehun, tentu saja. Dan yah, kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan Luhan sebaik-baiknya! Lumayan dipakai cuci mata~

Ia sedang mengamati tongkat pemukul bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

_Siapa lagi sekarang? Jangan-jangan itu si Jongin keras kepala? _kata Luhan pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal bunyi. Tadi ponselnya ia taruh di mana, yah? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano.

Cepat-cepat Luhan melajukan kaki kecil-kecil, untuk berlari ke arah piano dan langsung membuka_ flap_ ponsel. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

Suara wanita. Siapanya Sehun, ya? Apa mungkin dia ini Jung Sooyeon yang tempo hari santer menggaet artis itu dan mengaku pada wartawan jika akan naik pelaminan tak lama lagi? Tapi Luhan tak sempat dibuat mengira-ngira lebih jauh lagi ketika di ujung sana wanita itu mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan: _"Uh? Nuguseyo?"_

Tapi tidak jauh berbeda dengan si penelepon yang heran, Luhan jua mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Maka ia bertanya, "Ini Xi Luhan. Anda ingin mencari siapa?"

Terang. Suara wanita itu tidak ragu-ragu ketika menjawab, _"_Mian. _Namun bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun?"_

Tercekat. Namun ini terlampau telat.

Tersadar. Tapi itu terlambat. Miris.

Dengan takut-takut, Luhan menjauhkan si perangkat kecil serbaguna dan meniliknya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang aneh. Itu masih ponsel biasa yang dia punya. Ponsel _flap _dengan warna _silver_. Tapi tunggu, itu… itu memang. Itu milik Sehun!

Luhan mengatup mulutnya karena terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah. Ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan.

Duh, Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana—

Bagaimana—

"Ah…, oh..., _geurae,_ ini memang ponsel Oh Sehun," kata Luhan menutupi, nadanya agak gugup. "Akan saya panggilkan dia."

"Changkamman,_"_ Wanita di ujung sana tiba-tiba menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini _Agasshi_ yang ada di foto bersama Sehun tempo lalu itu, _ye?_"

Ini kejutan yang ke berapa, sebetulnya?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa sejak kejadian tidak terduga di swalayan kecil pinggir jalan ketika pulang bekerja itu—saat Luhan membeli keripik dan saat Jungsoo salah mengambil ponsel, awal mula ini terjadi. Yeah, semenjak itu hidup Luhan seperti diobrak-abrik tanpa persetujuan. Pelangi, tapi bukan. Jadi ini apa? Pertunjukan sirkus di tengah laut?

Hidupnya yang damai dipaksa hancur sejak bertemu Sehun, sepertinya.

Luhan segera menahan napas dan berpaling ke arah tangga, berharap supaya si artis menyusahkan dapat segera muncul dan menolongnya dengan nalar.

"_Agasshi?" _panggil wanita di seberang sambungan. Luhan tertegun, mengiyakan. Bahkan dia seolah tidak mengindahkan panggilan si wanita yang lancang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nona. Mungkin saja wanita itu tidak sadar bila Luhan laki-laki? Mungkin juga dia tidak menyimak? Atau…, suara Luhan yang masih _quantum _agaknya membuat pita suara laki-laki itu sedikit bertansformasi jadi suara perempuan?

"_Anou…, nae…,_" Luhan sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak pernah diberitahu akan bagaimana itu kiat-kiat ataupun suatu cara ampuh dalam menghadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun! Dan gilanya, siapa juga akan peduli?

Sambungan di sana seperti berubah ramah ketika tidak didengarnya tanda-tanda yang ditelepon akan bicara. "_Neo gwaenchana, _tidak perlu khawatir," suara wanita itu berubah ramah. Akhirnya dengan gestur yang dibuat halus sehalus-halusnya, wanita itu tersenyum di seberang sana, tanpa Luhan sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Naneun _Oh Soonhee. _Eomma _dari Oh Sehun."

Oh, begitu.

Ibu?

Ibu.

Ibu, ya?

_Apaaaaaaaaaa? _jerit Luhan dalam hati sekencangnya.

Tuhan.

Tolong.

Astaga! Wanita ini siapa tadi? Ibu Oh Sehun? Yah. Pengetahuan ini sukses membuat Luhan panik setengah hidup.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued?

[A/N]

Big thanks for all that you've did to me. 'Til this moment the viewers of **Seoul in Mind** was achieving 5382 person from any countries. And Indonesia placed second for 2327 viewers.

Well, to know the fact that HunHan shippers were SOOOOOO much is bit surprised me! Wow, amazing! #GivApplause#

Thx to read. Thx to rev. Follow and stories-fav? Very thx, too. Terimakasih telah dengan baik hati memasukkan FF ini ke list favorite readers. Az kehabisan kata-kata menjabarkannya, intinya terimakasih banyak.

Untuk yg sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya, terimakasih. Ada yg baru nemu dan ada juga yg sudah ikut baca dari chapter 1, ya? No problem, semua readers adalah sama rata bagi Az. Az harap review-nya jangan hanya ketika itu saja, mmm…, Az minta terus _konsistensi _dalam meminati FF ini, ya. Sedikit saja, Az tidak akan meminta banyak-banyak ^_^

Terimakasih juga untuk yg lain yg juga sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini. Hmm, Az nggak akan membacot panjang. Hanya sedikit pengertian kalian, Az mohon. Meski semestinya Az pun sadar diri…, tapi salahkah Az mengarap coretan kalian juga ikut tertampung di kotak review? Bukan Az tidak bersyukur, bukan juga Az iri, sama sekali bukan. Sebagai author (pemula) wajar bukan jika Az ingin FF ini dapat tempat, bukan hanya menumpang lewat? Pernah Az harap satu chapter SIM diisi berpuluh review, hehe. Molla. Tapi Az kira, Az tak pernah me-update SIM lebih lama dari jangka waktu satu minggu. Nde?

Eventhough writin' any stories is ma freak hobby, it takes time for me to did it. Only 'it' I can say, hope you'll gonna understood me.

Az tidak mau mengecewakan kalian sedikitpun, demi Tuhan. Tapi terus berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja membuat gila. Dan newbie ini gampang menangis.

Maaf pula kalau pendek. Az sensitive dan moody, dan semuanya berpengaruh ke semua FF yg Az tulis. Just wait the next chapter patiently, shall you? ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Miserable (Start Loves Him)

**Seoul in Mind**

.

.

pair; HUNHAN [SeHUNxLuHAN]

genre; Romance, Drama—_bit hurt for these chap_

rate; T [PG-12]

;;disclaimer;;

**Original plot belong to Ilana Tan.** These fan-fict adapted from her novel named 'Summer in Seoul' – I changed some things that must be.

.

.

;;warns;;

YAOI. Shounen-Ai. AU. OOC. EYD failure, typo followed. If don't like, don't even dare to read, ya? U can close this tab immediately :)

.

.

#current music: MissA Min – Lived Like a Fool#

#mood: rada menye(?) XD#

.

.

Happy read~

.

.

This is it!

**Chapter 10; Miserable (Start to Loves Him)**

Semuanya bagai acak ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan di seberang sana wanita itu justru tersenyum dengan lembut. Sudah jelas jika Nyonya Oh ini bukannnya bermaksud untuk mengagetkan Luhan dengan sambungan telepon yang tiba-tiba, hanya saja entah mengapa di saat ia membuat panggilan, yang mengangkat justru Luhan, bukan anaknya. Dan itu sempat memunculkan tanda tanya kecil di kepala wanita paruh baya itu, mungkinkah Sehun telah mengajak _kekasihnya _itu agar tinggal bersama di rumahnya? Tapi mengapa sama sekali tidak ada _basa-basi _terhadap dirinya?

Terhitung lima menit sudah Luhan menggantung si sambungan telepon. Ia tak sekalipun berminat untuk membalas maupun menyapa bila itu bukan Nyonya Oh yang memulai. Seolah sedikit canggung karena Nyonya Oh ini tahu bila tempo lalu dirinya dan Sehun sempat digosipkan bersama. Waduh, kalau begitu apa wanita ini juga berpikiran kalau dia itu betul kekasihnya Sehun?

"_Ehem," _Nyonya Oh berdeham yang sekaligus membuyarkan semua pemikiran Luhan menjadi serpih. Dengan tanpa memikir ulang langsung saja spontanitasnya yang bermain, "Ah, apa kabar, _Ahjumma?_" katanya berusaha untuk terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya tangannya meremas pakaian dengan gelisah. Lalu Luhan menutup _speaker _si ponsel dengan tangannya dan segera menyeru memanggil Oh Sehun dengan suaranya yang kini serak basah. Benci mengakui ini, namun Sehun sendiri bahkan sempat dibuat menggigil mendengar suara laki-laki mungil itu seksi!

"Oh Sehun-_ssi!_"

Luhan menempelkan kembali ponsel itu ke telinganya dan berkata, "Mohon tunggu sebentar, _Ahjumma. _Oh Sehun sedang menuruni tangga,"

Suara di seberang sana tertawa dengn ringan tanpa beban. Mengapa Luhan jadi segugup ini?

"Arrasseo,_" _ucapnya, _"senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Sehun belum pernah memperkenalkan kita. Dasar anak itu! Oh, tadi kau bilang namamu Xi Luhan, _nde?_ Kedengarannya sedang flu. _Neo gwaenchanayo?_"_

Luhan sedikit mengeryit sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Oh, _nan gwaenchana,_" dan tepat saat itu ia melihat Sehun menapaki lantai, tapi karena jalannya lambat seperti siput, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah laki-laki menyusahkan itu.

Luhan kembali membuka percakapan dengan Nyonya Oh, "Oh Sehun sudah di sini. Silahkan Anda bicara dengannya, _Ahjumma,_" ucapnya lalu menyodorkan ponsel itu ke tangan Sehun yang kebingungan.

Sehun menerima ponsel itu dengan alis mengernyit hebat, "_Nuguya?_"

Luhan mencibir sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya untuk berbisik pada Sehun, "_Neo eomma, pabbo._" paniknya.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya, namun kali ini dengan alasan terkejut. Ia mulai menjawab telepon, "_Annyeong, Eomma…_" panggilnya pelan dan tiba-tiba artis itu refleks menjauhkan si ponsel dari telinganya. Bahkan Luhan yang berdiri beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari Sehun dapat mendengar suara ibu Sehun yang berteriak keras. Berbanding terbalik sekali ketika tadi sedang meladeni Luhan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama suara teriakan Nyonya Oh mereda, Sehun kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dan berujar, "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada _Eomma _dan _Appa, _hanya saja menurutku…"

"…"

"_Na arrayo, MWO?_" Sehun mengerjap mendengar ocehan ibunya lalu memejamkan mata, "Aku di rumah. _Nde, arrasseo. _Aku akan jelaskan pada _Appa _nanti. Dia?"

Luhan yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun sambil memilin ujung bajunya agak bingung ketika Sehun menatapnya langsung. "Sebentar," kata Sehun, lalu dengan siaga mengulurkan ponsel itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan memang lelet. Maka itu ia memandang Sehun dan si ponsel secara bergantian.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Ibuku mau bicara denganmu," ucapnya sambil menaruh ponsel ke genggaman Luhan. "Biasa saja, tidak perlu canggung," tambahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menatap artis itu. Tak lama, ia menempelkan perangkat mungil itu ke telinga dan tidak lupa menyapa Nyonya Oh. Ia mengangguk kadang-kadang, mendengar dengan seksama perkataan wanita yang _senior _itu sebentar sambil terus mengangguk-angguk dan berkata, "_Nde_" dan "_Na arrasseo_" dan akhirnya Luhan mengucapkan, "_Annyeonghaseyo,_" untuk akhirnya menutup ponsel.

Sehun berkacak pinggang di depannya. Mungkin ada limabelas menit ibunya mengajak Luhan bercakap—meski Luhan cenderung pasif, memang. "Ibuku bilang apa?" tanya laki-laki itu saat Luhan mengembalikan ponsel ke tangannya.

Luhan mendecih seraya balas menanya, "Apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu tentang aku?" Sehun langsung memprotes, "Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa," katanya, "ayahku melihat foto kita di internet dan ibuku menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya. Itu saja,"

Luhan mendengar dengan menganguk, "Oh…, foto kita ada di internet juga?"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya imajinatif dan menuding segera, "Lalu ibuku bilang apa padamu?" sergahnya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia mendekat beberapa langkah kepada Sehun dan terus melebarkan garis senyumnya yang indah. Sehun tercekat. Luhan begitu intim. Sehun berdeham namun diabaikan. Luhan telah menopangkan kepalanya lebih dulu di atas bahunya yang tegap, "Kata ibumu…,"

Oh, jangan lupakan suara serak basah yang menggoda itu!

Luhan menarik napas dan mengembusnya begitu perlahan, sebagian udaranya menyapa permukaan kulit telinga Sehun, membuat bergidik.

"Ibumu bilang, aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau menghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ibumu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Amerika untuk menemuinya." jelas Luhan dengan lugas meski suaranya kecil.

Sehun menyentak badannya untuk menjauh dari si mungil sebelum mengerang. "Benar-benar aneh. Cerewet sekali. Mengapa ibuku jadi begitu baik padamu? Padahal tadi dia berteriak keras padaku," desahnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu seraya memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin ibumu lebih menyukai aku? _Ya, _kalau tidak salah…, ibumu penulis buku yang terkenal itu, kan?" Sehun mengangguk malas. "Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya. Barangkali dia berpikir aku benar _'yeojachingu'_mu ya? Hebat." sambungnya antusias dengan maksud menggoda Sehun yang kini sangat jenuh.

Sehun tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Luhan dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau yang menjawab teleponku?"

Luhan berdeham, "Kukira ponselku yang berbunyi. Tadi kan, memang ada yang meneleponku, jadi sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi, aku pikir dia menelepon lagi. Aku tidak melihat ponselnya. Aih, sudah kubilang kau harus mengganti nada dering!" erangnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang meneleponmu?"

"_Chingu,_" sahut Luhan sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menilik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan tengah hari, pas sekali. "Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan di luar saja." Ia mengusul. Luhan membelalak, "Apa kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Kita pesan _pizza _saja," usulnya cepat. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan _pizza_. _Otthe?_"

Sehun mencibir kentara, "Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan _pizza?_" tanya artis itu. Ia menepuk kepala Luhan dan bilang, "Benci mengakui ini tapi kau makan bubur saja."

Luhan buka suara untuk memprotes, "Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh,"

.

.

.  
Mereka sedang di ruang tengah, dan seperti usulan Luhan akhirnya Sehun menyerah untuk memesan _pizza._

Luhan menguyah dengan lahap, "Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui ibumu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap pemuda yang sedang menggigit potongan _pizza _di hadapannya itu dengan kaget. Lalu Luhan segera tertawa dan berkata, "Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu." Sehun melotot dan kembali memakan _pizza_-nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Amerika, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" tanya Luhan sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bulan lalu?" Artis itu malah balik bertanya.  
Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Semua orang juga tahu," katanya asal. "Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ibumu yang penulis, ayahmu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggal di Amerika Serikat, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari."

Sehun tertegun dan terpesona. Tidak menyangka jika masyarakat sangat antusias terhadap yang namanya dunia selebriti. Mengesankan sekali. "_Geuraeya?_" Sehun dengan konyolnya tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?"

Luhan menatap atap berselera. Terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu, "Uhm, ada," kata laki-laki itu tegas.

"_Mwo?_" tanyanya penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum bangga dan menjawab, "Orang-orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku."

Orang tidak tahu jika Sehun si artis terkenal mengenali Luhan yang asisten Sooman Lee. Orang tidak tahu jika ia punya _hubungan _dengan Xi Luhan. Orang tidak tahu jika foto gadis yang di _tabloid _itu ternyata adalah laki-laki. Dan orang tidak tahu jika Sehun menemukan laki-laki ini karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ah, dia benar. Mereka berdua punya _rahasia_. Sehun menyengir seperti idiot. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat dirinya sangat senang.

Cukup lama mereka terbaring dengan sambil menatap langit-langit rumah Sehun.

Sehun mengembuskan napas pelan. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan balas menatapnya, menunggu kata-katanya untuk dilanjutkan.

"Kalau aku jujur, sebetulnya aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi," kata Sehun. Ia melihat raut wajah Luhan berubah maka ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan." ancamnya. Dapat ia lihat Luhan beberapa kali sudah membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Sehun menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mesti bimbang.

"Apa dia mantan _namjachingu_ yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Laki-laki itu takut untuk mengambil sikap harus bagaimana.

Sehun ngeri jika dibuat mengungkit luka lama yang mungkin saja sudah susah payah Luhan pendam. Ia takut saja kalau Luhan akan tersinggung dan parahnya memutus _kontrak perpacaran _mereka. Meski ia sendiri belum tahu kapan semua hubungan pura-pura ini akan berakhir. Akankah detik kemudian; esok lusa; bulan depan; atau masih lima tahun lagi? Sehun tidak ingin menebak-nebak yang tidak pasti. Yang jelas, beberapa pekan bersama dengan Luhan sukses membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Luhan mengajarinya yang tak pernah ia tahu. Laki-laki itu sederhana, dan menarik. Lalu akan disebut apa jika pada akhirnya memang ini hanya sebuah hubungan palsu? Gawatnya ibunya sudah tahu dan pernah berbicang dengan Luhan, tepatnya tadi. Lalu bagaimana respon wanita itu jika ia tiba-tiba berkata kalau Luhan hanya ada hubungan pura-pura dengannya. Ini tidak nyata, begitu. Oh, sayang sekali, Nyonya Oh bukanlah wanita gampang. Maksudnya, ia tidak suka dimainkan meski itu oleh anaknya yang nakal, Sehun. Duh, kepalanya makin pusing. Harus bagaimana?

Di saat Sehun kelu memikirkan yang tak Luhan pikirkan, yang bersangkutan justru menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Lalu ia mengangguk. "_Ne, _dia mantan _namjachingu_-ku."

Sehun tiba-tiba lemas, ia langsung merasa tidak bersemangat. Entah mengapa mendengar satu kenyataan jika Luhan masih berhubungan baik dengan orang di masa lalunya itu membuatnya lemah. Padahal ia sendiri juga tahu jika Luhan sama sekali bukan siapanya, jadi apa haknya untuk melarang Luhan mengerjakan ini-itu? Walau itu masih mengubungi mantan kekasih, adakah peluang Sehun untuk marah. Siapa dia? Siapa dia bagi Luhan? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya untung karena ia mendapati Luhan mau membantunya _membersihkan _nama. Itu saja, hubungan yang nanti juga akan berakhir begitu saja. Yeah.

Sehun memilih tidak mengindahkan itu dan bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Luhan tertegun lalu mengangkat bahu. "_Mollasseo_. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajakku ngobrol, makan, dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Amarah tanpa sadar menguasai Sehun kini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari suaranya bertambah keras. "Lalu kenapa kamu masih mau menemuinya?"

Luhan tercekat. Sehun terlihat marah dengan mengetahui jika ia masih berhubungan dengan mantannya. Luhan sampai menatapnya heran. "Kurasa aku…, aku…, _molla_." Sehun melunakkan gestur, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang agak bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Diam lima detik.

"Lagipula…, memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang memburu, "Sampai sekarang…, apa kau masih menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang artis tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu jawaban pemuda mungil yang berbaring di sampingnya itu.

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin."

"_Eoh?_"

Luhan menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Mungkin saja," katanya sekali lagi. "Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. _Nan molla_."

Dengan ujaran singkat nan pelan itu, mendadak Sehun merasa susah bernapas. Matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong. Luhan masih mengarapkan kekasih yang telah mencampakkannya itu? Sebegitu istimewakah laki-laki itu di mata Luhan, Sehun tak henti bertanya dalam hatinya. Ia sudah ingin membuka mulut, namun mengatup lagi.

Mengapa?

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sehun bangun untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menyila kedua kaki dan menumpangkan kepalanya di atas mereka. Agak memeluk. Tak lama kemudian Luhan bangun dan mengikuti apa yang diperbuat oleh Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata, lalu ia dapat mendengar suara Luhan lagi, pelan. Laki-laki itu pun memejamkan mata sama seperti Sehun.

"Itu masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan _Ahjussi_. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada orang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Seketika Sehun tertawa masam. "Begitu?"

Pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Jadi selama kurang lebih dua minggu hubungan ini dijalani, Luhan tetap terus mengira ini hanya sebuah pekerjaan. Miris ketika mengetahuinya, namun memang seperti itu, kan. Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, sebetulnya laki-laki di sampingnya itu—Sehun—terus memaku rautnya dengan sendu. Diam-diam Sehun menyimpan rasa…

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue—

(A/N)

Well, jd hub. HunHan gmn tuh? Kan Luhan masi naksir sm Kai, Sehun-nya? Secret, heheh. As usual; thx to visit – thx to read – en thx to leave rev. Makasih juga buat yg chapter kemarin tinggalin review-nya, masukan & sarannya Az tampung, keh?

Masih byk yg tanya ini mirip novel Summer in Seoul? Hngg, iya sayang,, ini remake-an novel itu,, tiap chapter selalu Az cantumin diatas, kok.. liat lg ya..

Dah gt aja.. last but not least~ **review diperlukan utk kelanjutan cerita.. siders masi numpuk? SIM bakal di-discontinued! **Haghag #DitimpukSendal# maksudnya, molor(?) :3 #dipentung#


	11. Chapter 11: Introducing Luhan

**SEOUL IN MIND**

.

.

HunHan

.

.

Romance, Drama

.

.

T (PG-12)

.

.

(Warns)

YAOI, AU, OOC!

Typo, Misstypes, EYD failure followed.

**Dun like dun even dare to read, ya~**

.

.

#Current Music: FT Island – Hello Hello#

#Mood: Ucingalaue(?) *BrbCekTensi* XD#

.

.

**Chapter 11; Introducing Luhan**

Beberapa saat Sehun hanya bisa memandang Luhan dengan semu dan kemudian senyum masam tertahan di mulutnya. Ketika akhirnya setelah lama ia baru bertanya retoris, "Begitukah? Maksudmu…, kau masih menyukainya?" Sehun tertawa miris. "Begitu?"

Dan senyumnya makin dibuat pudar saat ia menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

.

.

Luhan masih menunduk, tidak menatap Sehun, melainkan memandang _pizza_ yang tinggal separuh di tangannya. "Kejadian empat tahun lalu… Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Sehun mendengarnya dan kemudian tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akhirnya akan menanyakan hal itu.

Luhan meliriknya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… itupun hanya kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sehun memutar bolamatanya imajinatif. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan _kejadian_ tersebut. Kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

Tapi alih-alih ingin menutupi, ia justru bertanya dengan dingin. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

.

.

.

"Semuanya."

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesaat ia membuka mata dan pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Kata-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar.

"Saat itu acara sudah berakhir. Hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama.

"Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku. Mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Sopirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil.

"Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun mulai bergerak. Pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu _hal itu_ terjadi begitu saja."

Sehun meringis, ia mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu. Rasanya seperti ada batu besar menghimpit dadanya dua kali. Ia sudah ingin berhenti namun tidak jadi karena melihat raut penasaran Luhan semakin menjadi. Laki-laki itu seperti ingin mengorek segalanya dengan amat mendetail. Jadi Sehun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya yang pahit.

"Mobil direm mendadak. Ketika aku bertanya pada sopirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk. Semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diizinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…" Sehun menjeda sebentar. Laki-laki itu dapat mendengar napas Luhan agak tersentak. Mungkin kaget, dan mungkin tidak percaya. Namun ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat laki-laki itu malah mengangguk kecil, meminta Sehun kembali melanjutkan cerita.

Tentang apa yang ada dalam benak pemuda itu? Sungguh Sehun sangat ingin tahu.

Masih dengan agak enggan, Sehun tetap melanjutkan, "Kudengar pemuda itu bukan berasal dari Seoul. Dia datang dari jauh untuk… ya, kautahulah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah ke mana. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media."

Luhan menggigit bibir namun tetap diam. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar rentet kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur lolos dari mulut Sehun.

Dan Luhan dibuat tersadar ketika Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya:

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ia tersentak dari segala lamunan. "Eh, _mwo_?"

Sehun mendengus dan membuang mukanya angkuh. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang artis itu.

Luhan terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum dengan bija berkata, "Oh… _mollasseo_… _keundae _kurasa… kau tidak salah."

Sehun mengernyit, menduga Luhan bicara begitu hanya karena gugup sebab tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi Sehun tersenyum, ia merasa sikap itu lebih baik daripada berpura-pura _memahami _perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak hari Minggu saat terakhir kali Luhan bertemu dan berbicara dengan Oh Sehun di rumah laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa alasan Luhan agak sinting. Ia merasa serbasalah.

Luhan sebetulnya begitu ingin menghubungi sang artis, tapi diurungkannya sebab ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti ketika sambungannya terpasang. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jungsoo _Ahjussi_, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya. Seperti dilema saja.

Akhirnya kini di sinilah dia. Luhan berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula.

Sampai ketika kakinya berhenti di halaman kampus, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas. Dirinya mencibir dengan sangat kentara—menertawakan kepengecutannya.

Kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon? Luhan menggeleng-geleng dan menarik napas lagi.

_Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?_

.

.

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Ia tersentak karena mendengar suara Byun Baekhyun (sahabat _hay bring _yang kadangkala bisa jadi amat-amat menyebalkan) yang tanpa Luhan sadari ternyata sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di belakangnya. "_Mwo_?" tanyanya ketus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat cemberut beberapa detik namun ia mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau dia sedang begitu pasti ia barusan "Tadi kau bergumam sendiri 'kenapa dia tidak menelepon'. Siapa yang yang kaumaksud?"

Luhan terkaget dan mengatup mulut dengan refleks. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Ini berarti bahaya. Gawat. Ia sedang kenapa, sih?

"_Eoh, aniyo_. Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Luhan sambil memaksakan tawa. Yang malah terdengar sumbang dan tidak enak sekali.

"Cih." Baekhyun bergestur membuang ludah. Aku harap orang itu bukan Kim Jongin-_ssi_," kata laki-laki itu sangat sinis.

Luhan terkekeh dan langsung mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan! Bukan dia."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Baguslah kalau bukan," katanya. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Haaah… Cuaca hari ini indah sekali!"

.

.

Luhan mendadak memandang langit, lalu melirik temannya dengan hati-hati. "Baekhyun-_ah_," panggilnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh. "_Eoh_?"

"Album baru Oh Sehun sudah diluncurkan, _ne_?" Baekhyun, walaupun bingung tapi tetap mengangguk. Tidak biasanya Luhan membuka percakapan dengan topik Oh Sehun. Ini benar-benar aneh. "_Geurae_, beberapa hari yang lalu. _Wae geuraeya_? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Ah, _gwaenchanayo_." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti Oh Sehun di akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, _nde_?"

Temannya yang paling hobi menggunakan _eyeliner _itu mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "_Nde_. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting video klip. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya." Baekhyun mulai autis dan bertepuk tangan gembira. "Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi."

"_Jeongmal_?"

_Ternyata Oh Sehun memang sedang sangat sibuk…_

"Majalah-majalah juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia," Baekhyun menoleh menatap Luhan, ia menambahkan penuh semangat. "Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya, dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal _yeojachingu-_nya."

Luhan menatap temannya. "Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya oal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah _yeoja_ itu benar-benar _yeojachingu _Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?" Luhan mengernyit dengan alis menyatu.

"Karena _yeoja_ itu tidak terlihat di media lagi sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekadar kabarnya tidak terdengar," Dengan sabar Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Oh Sehun dan _yeoja_ itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu."

"Masalah yang mana…?"

"_Geurae_. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Oh Sehun yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk."

Luhan ingat. Sehun menceritakannya ketika kemarin ia mengantarkan baju ke rumahnya. Luhan segera menengadah memandang langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara temannya terus bercerita.

Baekhyun mulai kesal ketika perhatian Luhan terbuyar. Ia mengguncang lengan Luhan namun tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. "_Nugu_?"

Ia mengendikkan bahu, Luhan buru-buru menjawab dan raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh, Jongin-_ssi_?"

.

.

.

Park Jungsoo duduk merenung di kantornya. Di meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel mengenai artis yang ditanganinya, Oh Sehun. Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Oh Sehun keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu. Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya.

Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Jungsoo mengusap-usap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Luhan lagi. Ia harus mendapatkan lebih banyak foto mereka berdua—Luhan dan Sehun, untuk membuktikan semuanya di depan _netizen_. Kali ini, mau tidak mau laki-laki itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri.

Jungsoo mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan. Apa kabar? Ini Park Jungsoo."

"…"

"Kau punya waktu sekarang?"

"…"

"Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku?"

"…"

"_Arrasseo_, sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami memang tidak cocok satu sama lain."

Luhan memandang laki-laki berkulit _tan_ yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Kim Jongin kini tampak begitu menyedihkan. Ia bilang ada masalah besar. Dan ketika dipaksa Luhan barulah ia mengakui kepada laki-laki itu bahwa ia dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, sedang bermasalah.

"Kami tidak cocok," Jongin mengulangi kata-katanya entah untuk ke berapa kali hari itu dan menatap Luhan, menunggu reaksinya.

Luhan menelan ludah dan tertawa pahit. "Dan kau baru menyadarinya setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?"

Jongin mengangkat kepala, menatap Luhan. "Kau masih marah karena pernah kucampakkan dulu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada bersalah.

Marah? Heh, siapa juga tidak akan marah ketika ditinggalkan kekasihnya tanpa sebab dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa kata putus, esok harinya si doi justru menggandeng orang lain dan mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. _Gezz. _Sialan sekali si Kim Jongin itu. Tidak tahu diuntung dan sangat-amat membuat emosi Luhan bercampur aduk. Yang sedetik lalu membuahkan simpati, kini malah amarah menguasainya.

Tapi alih-alih ingin meluapkan kekesalannya, Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak juga," katanya. "Marah juga tidak ada gunanya."

Jongin menggeleng. Ia meraih tangan Luhan untuk digenggam, "_Aniya_, kau berhak marah padaku," Ia bergumam pelan. "Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku baru sadar. _Jeongmal mianhae, _Luhan."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Jongin akan bergulir. Sebenarnya maksud Jongin mengajaknya bicara seperti inipun apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," kata Jongin sangat tegas.

Alis Luhan makin terangkat. Sesaat ia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kim Jongin, Luhan cepat-cepat membuka _flap _ponselnya.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara Park Jungsoo yang bicara di seberang sana. "Oh, apa kabar, _Ahjussi_?

"…"

"Sekarang?"

"_Ne_, aku sedang tidak sibuk."

"…"

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"…"

"Sampai jumpa."

Luhan menutup ponsel dan memandang Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Jongin cepat. Dan ia makin heran ketika Luhan bergerak mengemasi bawaannya, "Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat laki-laki di depannya itu buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"_Mianhae_, Jongin-_ssi_. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan," kata Luhan menyela dengan cepat-cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kafe itu.

.

.

Jongin mendesah. Bayangan Luhan telah menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Ia menepuk dahinya. Ada saja halangan ketika ingin mengambil hati Luhan kembali. Bahkan sampai ia membatalkan janji menjemput Kyungsoo, malah Luhan ada acara lain.

Yang inilah, yang itulah. Dasar ponsel sialan, cih.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi menemui Sehun sekarang," kata Jungsoo kepada laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kami harus difoto lagi?"

"_Geurae_," Park Jungsoo mengiyakan. "Karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi dan meraih jas.

Luhan melihat gerak-geriknya tanpa banyak berkomentar, "Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanyanya.

Jungsoo memandang Luhan. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sekarang juga."

Membelalakkan mata, Luhan agak terkejut. "_Eoh_, sekarang?" Ia belum merasa siap.

"_Ne_, ada masalah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas dan memperbaiki posisi dasi.

Luhan menggeleng. "_Aniya_." Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"_Jja_, kita pergi," kata Jungsoo menarik tangan Luhan mengikutinya, mereka mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Saat ini Sehun sedang diwawancara. Kita akan pergi ke lokasi wawancaranya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru."

.

.

Manajer bijak itu merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau Luhan sampai tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Sehun dan saat ini sang manajer tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Jadi ia membawa Luhan ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruh laki-laki itu mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terlihat cantik atau bergaya. Cukup yang biasa saja.

Ia ingin Luhan tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga sampai menyuruh Luhan untuk mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya manajer meminta pegawai toko itu mewarnai rambut Luhan dengan warna _honey brown_.

Dengan rambut yang diwarnai, kemeja krem polos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang polos berwarna sama, Luhan pun sukses terlihat seperti laki-laki yang lebih tua daripada usianya yang sebenarnya. Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Park Jungsoo.

Alasan mengapa Jungsoo mendandani Luhan sebegini jadul ya itu tadi. Ia tidak mau Luhan sampai menarik perhatian para _netizen._

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, manajer itu mengulurkan kacamata berlensa kecokelatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah cantik Luhan.

.

.

"_Well_," Park Jungsoo berkata puas. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Seharusnya wawancara Oh Sehun akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Sebentar lagi. Dan Luhan rasa ia mulai gugup…

Gugup, sampai-sampai kakinya gemetar. Entah kenapa bertemu Sehun agak membuatnya ciut nyali.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued**—**

[A/N]

Sori for apdet yg lelep, eapz. Berapa hari ni gak diapdet? Chap lalu tgl berapa ada yg inget ga? ._.v

Duh, kebiasaan kalo naruh A/N di SIM pasti bingung mo ngomong apaan. Ah ya, ni chapter udah rada panjangan kok, tenang aje. Intinya Az gak bosen bilang makasih udh mo baca & nyempetin waktunya ngelirik remake-an ini. Btw kemaren motong kambing gak? Transfer satenya sini XD

Betewe lagi, ada yg lagi UTS sekolahnya? Gud lak, yah! Moga nilainya bagus semua, amin! Tapi tetep yah, review mah tetep jalan~ #sialanluhAz#modusan#

Well, ai lop yu all~ *tapiguelebihsayangamayangrajinninggalinreview* #digatak#

Pokoknya perjanjian kek di chappie kemaren yah: **siders numpuk = discontinued!**

p/s: liat kolom mood Az :p

p/s/s: Kiper U-19 ganteng! Bikin Az pol in lop XD

p/s/s/s: ucingalaue(?)

p/s/s/s/s: Ane baru nyadar kalo bikin epep tu susah setenga mampus. Baru ngerasa stuck ide, sumve! ._.v


	12. Chapter 12: Detective Baekhyun - 1

Seoul in Mind

.

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: Teenager(PG-12)

.

(Disclaimer)

Original plot belongs to Ilana Tan eonnie. Am remakin' these with own mind en stuck idea. Just don't even cop-cat without ma permission. God knows…

HunHan were belong to their shipper—EXOstan—en SM Entertaiment

(Disclaimer++)

CHANYEOL IS MINE, CHINGUDEUL! #dipetokbatu.

.

(Warns)

YAOI/Shounen-Ai.

Alternate-Universe. Out of Character. Typo en misstypes being followed.

.

.

Current song for this chap: Justin Bieber – One Time

Mood: Jealous! So burn! Urgh ;-;

.

.

[Reply review chapter 11: Introducing Luhan]

Effie0420: Iyaa dong eon. Masa dia suruh jadi cewek lagi… kasian(?) wks. Masalah akan semakin runyam(?). udah dilanjut eon. Makasih reviewnya~

xiaolu odult: Gak lama lagi kayaknya(?) ._. tungguin ajah~ hehe. Makasih reviewnya~

fansyie: Haghag, sengaja sayang~ #ditimpukbakiak. Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih reviewnya~

Fujoshi203: Iya, kesian. Belom nikah pula ._.)/ Kkamjong? Dia pingin Luhan #duar. Eh? -_-) kesusahan bukannya dibantuin malah dibilang takdir… kk. Keren? Wuu? FF yang mana yah? keknya gakpernah bikin FF(?) XD Oke, makasih reviewnya~

SehunnieRubbies: Udah dilanjut. Apa ini cepet? Maaf kalo lama ya, jadwal sekolah lagi padat. Dan soal wajah Luhan, tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang #plak. Makasih reviewnya~

RZHH 261220: Ecie masa(?) ._. mau dong di-eciein(?) haha. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

DiraLeeXiOh: Nde? Ahaha, ini udah dilanjut kok. Iya, Lulu mau dikenalin :3 hehe. Makasih reviewnya~

HyunRa: Iyaaa~ fans Thehun betulan koit ._.)/ Jongin? Dia pingin balikkan #plak. Kyungsoo simpen di kardus dulu #jder. Ttg Luhan, liat chapter ini dan depan yaa~ Sips! Makasih reviewnya~

hongkihanna: Arrasseo. Gwaenchana~ mungkin baru mau ninggal jejak. Kan? XD Hahah. Iya, Luhan merasakan getaran2 aneh tuh(?). dan masalah Jongin… kita liat chapter2 depan okeh #dipetok. Eh? Lagu fav? Apa di current music chapter ini juga? Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

GreifannyGS: Nde? Heheh, gwaenchanayo. Kalo emang baru nemu FF ini di chapter ini, monggo. Aku juga tau kok rasanya(?) dan yah, gimana kesannya abis baca ini(?). Udah jan kebanyakkan minta map, nanti abis(?) kk. Eoh? Difollow? Monggo. Jan lupa reviewnya haghag #dipetok. Iya, jadi hub. HunHan masi gt2 aja, aku juga gangerti kenapa #authorpea. Btw, apa ini kudet? Maaf kalo tunggu kelamaan ya, sekolah lagi padat u,u)/ dan, makasih reviewnya~

Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper: Sedikit ya? Uhm, apa chapter ini juga sedikit? Mianhae, aku gak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis lebih panjang akhir2 ini. Jadwal sekolah numpuk. Presentasi dimana2 T_T)/ Dan ya, bikin FF itu susah makanya rada sakit waktu tau banyak siders wkwk. Yaudahlah ya. Intinya: Makasih buat reviewnya~

Azure'czar: _Hargailah jasa para author yang perjuangan nya sungguh tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata ini denga Review kalian…_Aduh. Uhm, gimana balesnya nih ya? Jujur aja, aku selalu speechless dan blushing kalo baca review Azura X) Haha. Swear deh. Aku suka banget pas readers bisa kasihtau kesan panjang lebar begitu… ih, aku aja kadang suka bingung mau komen apa kalo abis baca. Tapi suka senyum2 sendiri kalo udah baca komennya Azura. Beneran deh. Ummanya Az sampe nanya kenapa ketawa2 sendiri. Ya itu karna baca komen kamu tau. Bikin terhura(?) T-T)y Jujur lagi nih ya, pas aku udah pingin nyerah gegara siders, rasanya kok aku malu sama kamuu… kamu udah bela2in ketik dari a sampe z dari kulon sampe ngalor, dan aku lebih ngerasa egois lagi kalo sampe nge-discontinue FF-ku. Itu karna kamuu… ah, intinya Azura udah bikin semangat Az balik. Kk. Dan jujur, aku tercengang kenapa nama kita bisa sama persis? \(._.)/ Tau kenapa, nggak? Dan uhm #dipetokkebanyakankomen# ahaha, btw Azura baca fict-ku yang mana ajaa? Ugh, pokoknya makasih banyak untuk reviewnya yang sangat-sangat berkesan T-T) Az jadi terhura… (p/s: jangan panggil author, dong ;p)

Mima: Jeongmal? Kkk. Moga penasarannya keobatin(?) ama chap ini yaa. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

Deer Panda: Jongin itu maruk! #digeplakJongin. Haha. Dia gak puas cuman sama Kyungsoo u,u)/ Iya, ini semangat wks. Makasih reviewnya~

ajib4ff: Dandanan Luhan ga jadul amat kok, tetep ikutin trend lah~ kk. Makasih buat doanya :') dan… makasih reviewnya~

Park Young Min-chan, Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim, lisnana1, zoldyk: Ini udah dilanjut, sayangkuh(?) Makasih reviewnya~

HunHan's Real: Widih, hebat! UTS 100 wkwk. Kalo emteka sih aku nyerah deh yaa, tang-ting-tung aja enaknya #plak. Rank 1? #applause# hebaaaaat~ aku iri ih /(._.)\ hehe. Luhan cantiks dongs pastinyaah. Hehehe, usirin siders-nya gih. Pada bandel masa #plak. Makasih reviewnya~

Hyorim16: Iya, gak apa. Tapi chap kedepannya usahain review ne? Haghag #dipetokbatu. Ini udah nex. Makasih reviewnya~

xldeer: Hehe, iyaakah? Emang mau yang sepanjang apa(?) Ini udah nex. Makasih reviewnya~

(Okey. Makasih untuk nama-nama di atas. Review kalian itu bagaikan embun penyejuk(?). Haha, tetaplah seperti itu ya kawan-kawan(?). Kalo ada yang gak kecantum namanya, minta maaf ya. Mungkin kurang teliti. Dan, langsung protes Az ok ^_^)

.

.

.

Chapter 12; Detective Baekhyun – 1

"Sepertinya wawancara Oh Sehun akan selesai sebentar lagi," ucap Jungsoo kali itu yang membuat Luhan gugup setengah mati dan ia dengan kaku berdiri di tempat.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Ia akan kembali bertemu artis itu.

Ah, sial. Kalau tahu begini jadinya mungkin ia akan menolak saja. Tapi… Kalau ia menolak, itu sama artinya dengan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan si bodoh Jongin di kafe. Luhan menggeleng pasti, ia tidak mau itu. Jongin? Aduh, sudah cukup. Nanti kepalanya bisa sakit lagi jika memang harus berhadapan kembali dengan si pengkhianat itu. Lagipula, masalah dia dengan Kyungsoo memangnya tanggungjawab Luhan, huh?

Jadi dia duduk dengan gelisah sembari melihat tubuh Jungsoo yang menghilang di balik daun pintu, "Tunggu aku dan jangan ke mana-mana," katanya berpesan untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi risiko pekerjaannya. Jadi ia diam saja serta memilih tidak mau banyak cingcong. Menjadi artis adalah tanggungjawab dan impiannya sejak kecil. Maka alangkah piciknya kalau sampai ia berhenti dan mengelak dari keprofesionalan kerja. Lebih baik kesempatan itu diberikan ke orang lain, bukan. Dan lagi, apa yang membuatnya untuk berhenti? Diwawancara itu cukup menyenangkan, kok.

Tapi terkadang Sehun mengernyit ketika mereka si jurnalistik haus berita itu menanyakannya dengan tidak sesuai topik. Melenceng jauh. Anehnya, para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun alih-alih bertanya, Oh Sehun hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu.

Masalah empat tahun lalu itu lebih kurang dapat ia selesaikan sendiri dengan berpikir-pikir. Ia berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu.

Tepat setelah itu sesi wawancara berakhir. Ditutup. Ini artinya, Sehun bisa beristirahat.

.

.

Artis muda itu dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang lelaki turun dari mobil sedan putih. Sehun ragu hingga ia tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca sampai terbuka dan menghampiri sosok di sana itu.

Sambil membelalakkan mata serta menuding, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke lubang telinga laki-laki yang turun dari sedan putih itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Si lelaki yang awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini, tercekat. Apalagi ketika ia berbalik, ia ingin melompat saking terkejut melihat Oh Sehun di sana.

Itu Luhan. Mengatup mulut dengan tergesa karena Sehun memandangnya datar. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari dua langkah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Ia memang kaget, serta tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Luhan di sini. Ia menatap Luhan tajam dan melihat pipi lelaki itu agak memerah.

Beruntung pers tengah disibukkan dengan koridor selatan di mana Jung Sooyeon (artis yang tempo lalu mengaku-aku Sehun miliknya) turun dari limosin kesayangan untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut akan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Luhan menghalau mukanya dari tatapan Sehun yang dingin. "_Anou_… _Ahjussi_ yang menyuruhku ke sini," Ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan agak bingung. "_Neo mollaseoyo_? Katanya kita akan difoto lagi."

Melihat raut inosen yang kentara membuat Sehun mengerang. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat pula. (Oh, sial. Wawancara mereka dengan Jung Sooyeon mulai teralihkan rupanya)

Sehun menggumam samar sebelum membalas, "_Andwae_," sergahnya. "Ayo cepat. Ikut aku."  
Ia merangkul pundak Luhan dengan gagah dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu _blitz _kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, siapa _yeoja _yang kau rangkul ini?"

"Apakah dia _yeoja _misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"_Agasshi_! _Neo ireum nuguya_?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bagai kelebatan lalu di otak seorang Oh Sehun kini nampak berputa satur di dalamnya. Membuat pusing. Bagai keping memori _puzzle _yang hilang dan bertabur, Sehun tahu ia hanya perlu menjawab mereka dengan halauan. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan seolah bergestur tidak punya komentar dan tak lupa menuntun Luhan yang sangat kebingungan untuk masuk ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobil, mencolokkannya dan dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Luhan sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas lelaki yang Sehun sembunyikan di balik lengannya itu. Ia memerhatikan Luhan yang risih, terus saja menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Sehun kesal, privasinya mulai dicampuri dan ia harus cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian tempat duduk pengemudi.

Meski begitu, kembali pada fakta bahwa seorang artis memang tak akan pernah kenal kosakata privasi. Apa, sih yang bisa dirahasiakan artis untuk hidupnya itu? Hidup mereka dan seluruh harinya hanya dipersembahkan buat acara gosip serta tivi yang kadang kurang legal, malah.

Maka, sebelum masuk ke mobil, Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan.

.

.

Barulah setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu, si artis bisa menghela napasnya dengan betul-betul lega.

Ia melirik Luhan dan bertanya, "_Neo gwaenchana_?Apa baik-baik saja?"

Luhan yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya segera menoleh menatapnya dan tidak lupa melepaskan kacamata serta mengembuskan napas kesal. "_Ahjussi_ bilang kita akan difoto." Ia mendecak, "Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Ah, tapi benar juga. Kita memang difoto. Oleh wartawan." katanya lagi tapi sambil mencibir. Payah, ini betul-betul payah. Seharusnya mereka bisa saja tidak mengalami hal seperti itu kalau-kalau Sehun berlagak seolah ia tidak mengenali Luhan. Alah, kalau begini caranya percuma. Untuk apa dia capek-capek disuruh datang ke tempat (gedung itu) untuk menjemput Sehun kalau akhirnya akan berujung pada mereka yang diburu wartawan. Tertarik? Sama sekali tidak, terimakasih.

"Ini semua salah _Ahjussi,_" cicit Luhan cemberut.

Sehun menoleh juga padanya, "Jangan menyalahkan Jungsoo _Hyung,_" kata artis itu. "Setidaknya _Hyung_ sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita."

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Separuh peduli, separuh mengabaikan. Terserahlah Sehun mau membacot apa.

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" tanya Luhan sangat ingin tahu.

"_Geuraesseoyo,_" sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum. "_Hajimanhae,_ kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah kau."

Luhan seketika tersadar. Ia memang sedang bukan dalam mode berpakaiannya kali ini. Jadi dia menunduk memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "_Keundae,_ tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun tercekat karena jujur tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi ialah refleks semata. Ia pun juga dibuat bingung mengapa ia bisa dengan yakinnya berjalan ke sedan putih itu serta bertanya seolah-olah yakin betul itu Luhan?

Tapi… Tadi ketika melihat seorang lelaki turun dari mobil Park Jungsoo (manajer baik hatinya), ia bisa langsung tahu kalau orang itu Luhan. Memang sangat idiot. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Penampilan Luhan padahal berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan penampilan lelaki itu. Firasatnya mengatakan terus terang. Bahwa Luhan-lah itu. Ia hanya tahu kalau yang berdiri di sana betul Luhan.

.

.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Sehun kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum, memilih membiarkan itu hanya jadi rahasia Sehun kalau memang laki-laki itu enggan membahas. Dan lalu bertanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau ke mana?"

Sehun sebentar mengalihkan atensi untuk melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. "Sebentar." Ia memasang _earphone_ untuk menjawab.

.

.

"Oh, _Hyung_, ada apa?

"…"

"Aku sedang di jalan,"

"…"

"Begitu? _Hyung_ yakin?"

"…"

"_Arrasseo._"

Ia mendesah, melepaskan _earphone_ dan menoleh ke samping. Luhan ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon.

.

.

Mengernyit dengan agak halus, ia kaget saat mendengar suara Byun hiperaktif yang menyapa ponselnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, _waeyo_?" kata laki-laki itu dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"_Nae_? Aku sedang di jalan."

"…"

"_Mwo_? _Ani_, bukan bersama Jongin-_ssi_. Tenang saja, tadi dia sudah kutinggal di kafe." Luhan menjawab dengan apa adanya, Sehun gugup begitu menyadari Luhan terang-terang meliriknya sekilas. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"…"

"Mm, nanti telepon aku lagi."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang," kata Sehun setelah melihat Luhan cepat memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya.

"Eh. _Wae_?"

"_Hyung _menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu."

Luhan mengernyit dengan cepat, matanya membelalak seperti mengajukan protes yang sangat. "_Waeyo_?! _Shirreoyo_."

Dan Sehun mendecak begitu melihat raut pemuda itu agak cemas. "_Err, gwaenchana, _jangan memikirkan yang rumit-rumit," katanya menenangkan. "Kau hanya perlu hadir di sana. Selebihnya serahkan padaku. Lagipula Jungsoo _Hyung_ juga ada di sana. Ini tidak akan lama. Percayalah."

Luhan mendesah, ia menggeleng-geleng. "_Andwae, andwae_. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih."

Benar-benar menyusahkan, Sehun pikir. Luhan yang teguh pada keputusannya pasti tidak pernah bisa diganggu gugat. Dan ini sudah mau masuk jam wawancara lagi. Harus cepat.

Laki-laki itu menoleh melihat Luhan dan menarik napas. "Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita. Apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau kuturunkan di tengah jalan atau di manapun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?"

Diam. Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu daerah ini di mana. Dan, apa itu? kerumunan wartawan? Lalu, bagaimana jika Sehun betul-betul menurunkannya di tengah jalan lalu meninggalkannya pergi sendiri di sini? Oh, oh. Tidak boleh. Nanti kalau dia tersasar bagaimana? Hei, Luhan masih bujang! Uhm, maksudnya, ia belum sempat balas dendam untuk Jongin.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan sebentar kemudian kembali meliriknya. Ia melihat Luhan yang gugup. Seperti menimbang-nimbang. Rasanya ia agak keki juga disuruh memaksa orang, tapi mau bagaimana? Jungsoo sudah terlanjur mengebelnya tadi. Ia akhirnya mendesah, melihat laki-laki di sampingnya itu menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini," kata Sehun lagi. "Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Lirih. Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia diam saja. Laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Ia mendesah keras merasa semua beban terangkat dari bahunya yang tidak begitu lebar. Seperti hilang satu-satu. Ah, leganya. Dan ini saatnya bersantai.

Itu dia Byun Baekhyun, baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Bukan apa-apa, walaupun ia lelaki sekalipun, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya membantu pekerjaan rumah wanita. Lagipula… Memangnya siapa akan repot dengan kebiasaannya itu? Si atlit yang jadi bintang iklan, Park Chanyeol? Tidak, katanya ia terima Baekhyun apa adanya. (Jangan tanya lebih jauh mengenai hubungan mereka dan bagaimana itu berawal.)

Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai.

"_Eomma,_ aku naik, _nde_?" Ia melongok, berseru kepada ibunya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban.

.

.

Sampai di kamarnya yang hangat, ia segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai," gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi. "Wah, yang datang banyak sekali."

Ia membulatkan mulut sembari tetap sibuk menguyah. Serius. Di layar televisi dapat terlihat artis-artis berjalan memasuki aula konser dan para reporter sibuk mewawancarai artis-artis yang lewat. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Oh Sehun. Yah, dia bintang utama di acara amal kali ini.

"Oh, ternyata Oh Sehun juga datang ke konser itu!" seru laki-laki itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia ikut menyanyi juga tidak, ya?"

Perhatiannya agak terbagi ketika ia melihat senyum Sehun yang cenderung tipis, menghias permukaan layar kaca. Ia tak berkedip memerhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Saat itu Oh Sehun terlihat semakin tampan dengan padanan tubuh yang mengenakan _turtleneck_ hitam serta jas cokelat muda. Karismanya menguar seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter.

Raut Baekhyun jadi berubah serius ketika ia melihat reporter mulai mengerubungi Sehun untuk diminta tanya. _"Jadi, Oh Sehun, siapakah _yeoja_ yang tadi datang bersama Anda? Dia yang berdiri di sana itu? Apa itu _yeojachingu_ Anda?"_ tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Oh Sehun.

Mengernyit sedikit karena matanya rabun dekat, Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Oh Sehun. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga laki-laki itupun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut. Jangan lupakan tentang cemilan, oke.

Sehun hanya tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si _wanita _dan berpaling kembali kepada si reporter.

"Dia _namja,_"

Dapat terdengar gumaman pelan yang kentara di telinga, para reporter itu sumringah. Jadi…, kalau bukan wanita, dia siapanya Sehun?

ToBeContinue—

[A/N]

Hey (._.)/ kita ketemu lagi kawan~ ada yg kangen? #digeplak. Wks. Kalo boleh jujur nih ya, Az lagi kurang mood update sebenernya. Haha, bukan apa2, cuman Az lagi sakithati aja hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Adsfdhakdhaka, demi apa Chanyeol buat MV ama yeoja?! Hah? Sumpah pingin nyakar2 w(O.O)w

Ahh, chapter ini Az sempetin bales rev. Kalo memungkinkan, di chapter2 selanjutnya Az akan terus nyempatin bales review kalian. Doain aja aku punya luang yaa. Mumpung wifi lagi ngalir terus, uy~ ahaha. Makasi buat sekolaan tertjintah :* #apadah.

Okeh, Az-nya pingin mujug(?) lagi gegara kretek(?) sama MV baru Chanyeol T_T) beneran tuh, waktu keluar berita Channie buat MV, aku langsung stalk TKP(?), dan begitu MV-nya keluar (tanggal 21 malem itu juga pas MV itu diaplot ama akun YouTube Starship Ent.), langsung kudonlot! Dan guess what? Nyesel beribu nyesel udah liat adegan tidak senonoh(?) antara Chanyeol & cewek pemeran MV-nya. MV-nya bagus tapi... sayang itu bukan Baekhyun T_T) cewenya jelek cewenya jelek! Cantikkan Baekhyun T-T) Argh. Pendapat kalian ttg MV itu gimana, chingu? Sependapat ama aku, ya, ya? Hiks T..T

Uhuk, sedikit pengumuman aja nih chingudeul, ada yg minat ngisi 4 posisi lagi utk jadi staf XOXO FanFiction, gak? Stafnya kurang segitu org tuh. Kalo minat lewat PM langsung ya. Gaada syarat, asal dlm seminggu sekali bisa mengarsipkan min. 2 story, akan langsung ku-invite, kok.

Terakhir: SILENT READER, kumohon bertobatlah T_T) obati sakithatiku sesekali(?) dan jangan nambah penderitaan(?) #apaini.

p/s: Promosi dikit. Baca juga FF Az yg judulnya 3600 deh (castnya BaekYeol) ._.)/ dan jangan lupa buat kasih unek2nya abis baca~ oke. Kata yg udah baca sih FF itu absurd #samakekauthornya# haha.

Yaudah lah ya, pokoknya ai lop yu pul, readersdeul! Papay to nex chappie~

p/s: **01000110 01000110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101110 01100001 01110010 00110010 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000001 01111010 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101100 01100001 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101110 01111001 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 01101001 01101000 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01101100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01111010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01100101 01101011 00110010 00100000 01000001 01111010 00100000 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101000 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101000 01101110 01111001 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101011 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000110 01000110 00111111 00100000 01100001 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101000 00101110**


	13. Chapter 13: Detective Baekhyun - 2

**Seoul in Mind**

.

.

.

**HunHan**

.

.

**T (PG-12)**

.

.

**Romance, Drama**

.

.

**::Disclaimer::**

Summer in Seoul remake. I've not the ori plot but these story purely mine. It was great if u don't copying ma hardwork.

.

.

**Warns: Always YAOI! OOC! Typo n misstypes!**

**.**

**.**

**Current Song: EXO – MAMA #ganyambung# XD**

**Current Mood: #brbbawaspandukBaekYeol#**

.

.

**Chapter 13; Detective Baekhyun – 2 (Centrical)**

Baekhyun masih serius dengan tayangan menarik yang tersaji di depan matanya. Oh Sehun, si artis kesayangan sedang masuk gedung dan akan mengadakan acara amal. Ini tidak boleh dilewatkan! Dan Luhan harus tahu nanti. Dia kan sahabat yang baik.

Ia mengamati layar tevenya dengan sangat sumringah. Beberapa kali tersedak oleh keripik karena makan dengan tidak hati-hati. Ia menjejalkan keripik dengan tidak sabar saat ia merasa gemas dengan reporter yang menghalangi tayangan _live _itu, nampang di depan kamera. Mending-mending kalau wajahnya lebih cantik dari Baekhyun, ini sih, ah, penjaja kue beras si Mijin itu juga jauh lebih cantik darinya. Lebih cantik dari reporter wanita tersebut, maksudnya.

Terlihat para reporter masih mengerubungi artis itu dan membuat sesak. Sehun ingin menghindar tapi susah, di mana ada jalan keluar, ada wartawan lain menghadang jalannya. Jadi dia hany berdiri sembari menghela napas. Ia harap-harap cemas saja, semoga Luhan tidak ditanyai macam-macam oleh kumpulan haus berita ini. Aduh, menyusahkan sekali memang. Jadi artis itu banyak resiko dan ribet. Kurang lebih Sehun jadi mengerti saat pertama Jungsoo menanyakan kredibilitasnya untuk benar-benar jadi penyanyi. Apalagi, Sehun tampan, bukan? Pasti hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya akan langsung jadi bahan bicara. _Trending topic _dengan bahasan Oh Sehun sudah biasa. Tapi Sehun tidak begitu ambil peduli. Baginya, ia hanya harus melindungi Luhan supaya pemudaitu jangan sampai terseret dalam masalahnya. Ia sudah berjanji padanya.

Saat itu ia akan masuk ke gedung tempat diadakannya acara amal dan langkahnya dihadang oleh para reporter perempuan—ada juga yang laki-laki.

Kata mereka: "Jadi Oh Sehun, siapakah _yeoja_ yang tadi datang bersama Anda? _Yeoja _yang berdiri di sana itu? Apa dia _yeojachingu _Anda?"

Mereka menyodorkan mikrofon ke depan wajah Sehun seolah-olah mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan klarifikasi tersebut.

Lalu Baekhyun mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sosok berkacamata bulat besar dengan warna hitam—sangat tidak model!—yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Sehun. Wajah orang itu tidak kelihatan jelas sehingga Baekhyun pun merangkak pelan mendekati pesawat teve dengan tidak sabar, sambil masih mengemil.

Sehun nampak tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si _wanita _tertuding yang dimaksud, lalu ia berpaling kembali ke si reporter.

Kata-katanya mengejutkan bagai peluit kereta api, apalagi Sehun terlihat tidak main-main saat mengucapkannya; "**Dia **_**namja,**_"

Salah seorang wartawan wanita menyerbu maju ke depan, "Apa _namja _itu kekasihmu yang selama ini santer diberitakan?"

Sehun tidak mengangguk, tidak menjawab, dan juga tidak memberikan gestur yang lain selain tersenyum kecil.

Dan setelah itu hening.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Bagi laki-laki itu reaksi Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar jawaban ya atau tidak. Dan para reporter juga diam, semuanya mendadak tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena sepertinya mereka juga berpendapat sama seperti Baekhyun—laki-laki itu kekasihnya! Catatan; dia laki-laki!

Mengejutkan bagi _netizen _jika tayangan ini ditayangkan ke seluruh _channel _di Korea Selatan! Dunia _showbiz _pasti akan gempar. Oh. Jadi—Jadi, selama ini kekasih Sehun yang ia sembunyikan itu laki-laki?

Ung? Kalau begitu deret artis yang mengencani laki-laki bukan Park Chanyeol seorang, melainkan Oh Sehun juga—memiliki kekasih laki-laki? Ini pasti mengejutkan. Dan sekali lagi, ini pukulan telak bagi Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin mencakar tembok mendengarnya. Sehun ternyata suka lelaki?

Ah, ya. Bulan lalu bukankah Oh Sehun akan menikah dengan seorang artis wanita, ya? Mereka juga sudah bertunangan, bukan? Tapi apa rencana itu dibatalkan atau cuma _hoax, _ia juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, Sehun pernah bilang kalau ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita itu. Dia cukup cantik sih, tapi maaf saja, Sehun tidak pernah mengonfirmasi kebenarannya. Dan dari tampangnya, wanita seperti itu adalah tipe penjilat. Tapi kasihan juga sih dengan si Jung Sooyeon yang tempo lalu dikabarkan akan menikah dengannya. Bukankah di beberapa kesempatan mereka juga pernah terlihat bersama? Memang sih, akal-akalan wanita busuk itu tercium jelas, tapi—

—_hell_! Mengapa Baekhyun bisa tidak tahu?

Jelas-jelas dia _fans addict _yang kadar kegilaannya 99,99999999%. Tapi bagaimana hal tersebut bisa luput dari pengintaiannya? Baekhyun sudah mengeceknya kok, katanya Sehun suka wanita? Tapi—Tapi?!

Kenapa Sehun mengakui kalau kekasihnya adalah laki-laki?

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

Asdfghjkl, adfghjkl, asdfghjkl!

Baekhyun ingin mengumpat dan berteriak keras-keras dari balkon kamarnya. Dan kalau saja balkon itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk dilompati, mungkin saja ia nekat bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan bokser serta kaus rumahan, lari-lari ke tempat Sehun dengan _kekasih misteriusnya_. Dan jangan lupakan untuk mengobrak-abrik wanita—eh maksudnya, laki-laki itu!

Aish. Dia mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ini semua bermula dari dua minggu yang lalu, saat ia putus asa dan sedang merenung di restoran keluarganya. Park Chanyeol sok dekat dan mengajaknya ngobrol seolah-olah mereka teman lama yang bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun pisah. Tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

Reaksi Baekhyun?

Ayo kita _flashback _sebentar—

_Ini malam hari. Tanggal dua di bulan September. Baekhyun yang sedang bosan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di salah satu bangku pengunjung. Ia baru selesai melap meja bekas pelanggan dan _mood_-nya sedang sangat tidak bagus. Ia sedang tidak dalam mode semangat karena Luhan bilang ia ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang yang entah siapa namanya._

_Baekhyun sama sekali tidak diberitahu Luhan, bahkan ciri-cirinya saja tidak. Dan sejak seminggu lalu sikap Luhan sangat tidak wajar; ia akan menggeleng dan bilang tidak punya kekasih baru saat Luhan menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak wajar, seperti pergi tiba-tiba tanpa pamit dan mengorbankan waktu ngobrol mereka. Bahkan sekarang Luhan sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya di kantin kampus dengannya, dengan alasan ingin pulang cepat atau ada tugas dari mentor._

_Baekhyun sedih sekarang. Teman dekatnya seolah menjauhinya kala ia butuh untuk curhat lebih dalam mengenai si Oh Sehun. Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar terbaru dari artis itu, ya? katanya kan, terakhir kali Baekhyun dengar dia akan segera menikah?_

_Tiba-tiba _mood_-nya yang sudah bagus kembali merosot saat ia menyadari Sehun makin jauh darinya. Ya, ya. apalah artinya satu penggemar di hadapan ribuan penggemar lainnya? Pasti nanti akan tiba saatnya yang namanya Sehun akan hidup bersama dengan wanita pilihan hatinya dan saat itu sudah tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk sekedar meneriakkan namanya, atau menciumi poster laki-laki itu. lalu apa fungsinya poster itu ia tempel, ya? Ah, jadi kepikiran. Mungkin habis ini Baekhyun akan segera mencopotnya._

_Ia kembali melamun dalam alam pikirannya. Restorannya masih sangat ramai tapi laki-laki itu tidak peduli. Sementara ibu serta kakaknya kerumitan melayani pesanan pelanggan, ia hanya menghela napas dan melamun. Seolah-olah frustasi karena tidak lulus ujian._

_._

_._

"_Siapa dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Dia bergerak resah dalam duduknya kala ada seseorang tidak dikenal mengambil tempat di samping dirinya dan tersenyum dengan lebar seakan-akan sudut bibirnya bisa sampai ke telinga._

"_Pergi sana. Meja ini khusus buatku, ini restoranku, tahu!" maki Baekhyun, sementara sosok tersebut masih bergeming._

"_Ya. Tapi bukankah ini meja pelanggan?" tanya sosok itu sopan. Suaranya yang berat terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun. Tapi bukan itu pokok masalahnya; melainkan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur suka duduk di sini. Dan prinsipnya adalah, siapa yang duluan duduk, dia yang berhak mengusir. Bahkan jika dia seorang Kaisar sekalipun, Baekhyun mana mau tahu?_

"_Pergi sana!" bentak laki-laki mungil itu lagi._

"…"

_Baekhyun dibuat gemas oleh orang itu dan memutuskan untuk mendongak. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan suruhan ibunya yang mengusirnya dan mengisyaratkan ia segera pindah untuk mengosongkan meja itu._

_Baekhyun mendecih. Agak gengsi._

_Sosok itu tampan sih, walau mukanya masih tertutup kacamata. Ia bisa melihat hidungnya yang bangir dan surainya yang coklat keemasan ditimpa sinar dari lampu. Telinganya yang lebar mencuat di sisi kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti peri._

_Baekhyun semakin lekat menatapnya, dan ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tercekat kala sosok-tidak-dikenal itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mengatakan, "Hai. Aku Park Chanyeol."_

_Apa?_

_Siapa namanya?_

_Park Chanyeol?_

_**What the hell this guy!**__ Dia—Dia Park Chanyeol. Dia artis yang sedang naik daun; sama seperti Sehun, idolanya! Dan dengar-dengar sih, keduanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka berfoto bersama seolah menunjukkan hubungan pertemanan yang sudah lebih erat._

_Baekhyun masih mengatup mulut kala sosok Chanyeol menyeringai diam-diam._

"_Terpesona, eh?"_

"_Eh?" Baekhyun tersadar. Chanyeol menarik bangku di sampingnya dan tersenyum, "Jadi, ini restoranmu?"_

_Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena jarang-jarang ada seorang artis terkenal mampir dan makan ke mari!_

_Untuk pemberitahuan saja; restoran keluarganya ada di distrik Anyang, agak jauh dari Seoul._

_Mengapa Park Chanyeol bisa ke mari?_

_Tapi peduli ayam!_

_Baekhyun juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Bisa jadi Chanyeol sampai ke sini hanya karena ban bocor atau tersasar. Atau bisa saja ia lari dari kejaran _fans _wanita yang selalu mengidolakan seorang laki-laki seakan-akan tidak ada laki-laki lain. Aduh, gadis-gadis itu memang labil, deh. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dia dilahirkan jadi laki-laki—walau harus diakui juga, kadar ke-_addict-_annya pada Oh Sehun sudah di ambang batas dan tidak dapat ditolerir lagi._

_Ya, ya. Itu anggap saja bonus._

_Dan jangan sesekali mengungkit wajahnya! Baekyhun akan marah kalau dia dibilang mirip perempuan!_

_Hei, ini kesempatan emas! Bisa dipakai buat memanas-manasi Luhan nanti. Huh, lihat saja, memangnya Baekhyun kudet, apa? Dia nanti akan punya foto bersama artis! Dan Luhan menyesal karena tidak mau menghabiskan malamnya di restoran dia. Laki-laki itu pasti akan menyesal, Baekhyun berpikir begitu._

_Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mengiyakannya dengan gerakan kaku. Sekujur tangannya basah sudah dan Chanyeol seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari manik Baekhyun. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau menyajikan _kimbab _andalan restoran ini ketimbang memandangiku?"_

_Baekhyun memutus kontak matanya dan berpaling ke samping. Chanyeol mendapatinya terpesona, bikin malu saja. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk dan berdeham. "E—Eh? _Ne? _Aku ingin, hanya saja aku sedang jam istirahat. Kupanggilkan _Noona_-ku saja, _ne_?" tawar Baekhyun gugup._

_Chanyeol menaikkan alis, "Aku maunya kau."_

_Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan protes si artis tinggi. Baekhyun bangun untuk memanggilkan Byun Reena, kakak perempuannya. Hitung-hitung bagi-bagi rejeki. Melihat Chanyeol si artis merangkap atlet itu tidak mudah, asal tahu saja. Jadi pasti kakaknya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih padanya sehabis ini. Lalu kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun akan menggunakan hal ini sebagai ajang olok-olok jika kakaknya tersebut galak padanya dan menyuruh-nyuruh cuci piring. Dan lagi, komik _hentai _kepunyaan Reena sangat menarik untuk dibaca, jadi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun akan mengabaikannya? Nah, nah. Kedatangan Chanyeol ke mari jadi berguna, bukan? Selain untuk pamer pada Luhan, dia juga bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Reena—kakak galak yang bisanya mengancam akan mempereteli rambutnya kalau tidak mau cuci piring._

_Baekhyun sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya dan sumringah dengan segala kemungkinan setelah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam ini sebelum Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan membuat laki-laki mungil itu hampir tersandung, dan sebelum wajah Baekhyun mencium lantai, Chanyeol lebih dulu menariknya dan membuat Baekhyun terduduk di pangkuannya. "Hei!" pekiknya, ia protes pada Chanyeol dan memukul lengannya. "A—Apa-apaan?"_

_Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya dan juga tidak memedulikan pekikan-pekikan kecil yang bersal dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang lain—pengunjung lain di restoran Baekhyun—dan sibuk tersenyum sangat lebar. Membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pangkuannya. Dan ia mengunci bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau ini _namja _yang berisik, hm?" retoris Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol dan memilih menggigit tangan laki-laki tinggi itu, "Kau tidak sopan!" makinya._

_Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit gigitan Baekhyun dan memaksakan senyumnya tetap terlihat lebar. Yang di mata Baekhyun itu sangat-sangat-amat menyebalkan!_

"_Habis kau mau pergi?" ucapnya acuh. "Di sini saja, temani aku ngobrol. Kan tidak sopan kalau kau yang pemilik restoran langsung meninggalkan pelanggan saat bicara kita belum selesai…"_

_Baekhyun mendengus dan bangun dari pangkuannya, "Katanya kau mau memesan? Ya akan aku panggilkan Reena _Noona _supaya mencatatkan pesananmu, tapi kau malah menarikku. Kau itu membuatku kesal saja, sebenarnya apa maumuuuuu?" kesal Baekhyun. Mungkin kalau ubun-ubunnya terlihat, yang biasanya ada satu kini jadi berlipat tiga, ia terlampau kesal dan sangat ingin melempar Chanyeol ke ujung dunia. Biar dia ke Kutub Utara dan dimakan beruang kutub biar tahu rasa. Seenaknya saja, memangnya Baekhyun itu boneka, bisa dipangku-pangku sesuka hatinya? Dan lagi, ini sedang di restoran keluarganya, mana bisa seenaknya saja. Ish, betul-betul memancing emosi saja._

_Chanyeol masih menyengir dengan bodoh. "_Yeppeoda. _Kau kalau marah-marah tambah cantik. Swear deh!"_

_**W—What?!**_

_Prak._

_Baekhyun menggebrak meja. Ia menarik kerah kemeja si artis sialan yang ternyata suka mengejek orang. Catat ini mulai sekarang Park Chanyeol; BAEKHYUN. SANGAT. TIDAK. SUKA. DIPANGGIL. CANTIK!_

_Untuk alasan apapun dan bagaimanapun! Tetap saja, itu tidak bisa ditolerir. Ia saja pernah marah-marah dalam waktu yang lama (kira-kira dua minggu) saat Luhan tidak sengaja menceplos dan bilang kalau, __**"Kau lebih cantik dariku,"**_

_Dan Baekhyun yang marah akan berkali-kali lipat lebih garang ketimbang bibi pantat penggorengan yang berjualan _kimchi _rebus di kantin kampus. Bahkan mukanya kini merah, lebih merah dari cabai sekalipun! Tapi alih-alih tergetar, Chanyeol bukannya takut dengan gertakan Baekhyun, dia malah lebih mengembangkan seringainya, "_Kyeoptaaaaa,_"_

_Baekhyun merasa ia sudah di ambang batas dan sangat tidak mungkin lagi memafkan laki-laki kurang ajar ini. "Apa kau mau merasakan tinjuku, heh?" serangnya._

_Chanyeol menggeleng dengan pasti dan terkekeh, "Aku bukan mau tinjumu. Aku mau yang meninju saja, boleh?"_

"_A—Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memerah, wajahnya bukan lagi merah karena marah melainkan tersipu hebat. Ia perlahan mengendurkan todongannya di kerah pakaian Chanyeol dan sibuk menunduk. Sial. Sial. Dia paling sebal kalau digoda karena Baekhyun pasti tidak bisa tidak memerah karenanya. Dan—Dan lagi, itu Chanyeol._

_Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol itu lumayan juga. Dia tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun, kok. Lagipula barangkali dia bisa dekat dengan Sehun kalau-kalau ia menjalin pertemanan dengan Chanyeol. Mudah-mudahan saja._

_Chanyeol mengerjap, "_Eottohgajiya_?"_

"_B—Bagaimana maksudmu, yang bagaimana?" gugup Baekhyun._

"_Kau mau atau tidak?" suara Chanyeol mendayu-dayu. "Yah, yah. Kita mulai berteman saja, deh?"_

_Baekhyun menggumam-gumam sendiri. Hal yang tidak bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol dan ia hanya menangkap sebagian kata-kata si laki-laki mungil dalam diam. Ada nama Oh Sehun dan Xi—Xi siapa? Lu… Luhan? Siapa pula itu? Entah. Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Yang pasti menunggu jawaban Baekhyun lebih penting dari sekedar mencaritahu nama-nama yang tidak ia kenal dan belum pernah dengar. Tapi bagaimanapun, Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit. Apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Oh Sehun dan mengapa Baekhyun menggumamkannya berulang-ulang? Mungkinkah Baekhyun kenal dengan Sehun? Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol? Apa ia berniat menilep Baekhyun untuknya seorang. Wah, kalau memang benar begitu, Sehun pasti teman yang licik. Punya kenalan imut-imut begini tapi tidak bilang-bilang? Kurang diuntung juga itu si Oh Sehun. Ish. Ini jadi _complicated! Soooo adorable complicated! _Menarik sekali. Bermaksud menyaingi sahabatmu sendiri dengan curang, hmm, Oh Sehun? Oh, tidak bisa. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol duluan yang tertarik pada Baekhyun. Jadi jelas, Baekhyun harus jadi miliknya. Tidak boleh tidak, dan tidak boleh ada kata berbagi!_

_Chanyeol sedikit merenung sampai akhirnya ia menggumam, "Apa kau penggemarnya Oh Sehun?"_

_Saat itu mata Baekhyun sudah melebar semaksimal mungkin. Ya, hanya sebatas orang sipit bisa melebarkan matanya, sih. Karena matanya tipis dan bukan seperti mata Kyungsoo (selingkuhan Kim Jongin yang sekarang pacarnya), jadilah Baekhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sedikit. Kalau Kyungsoo sendiri jangan ditanya, matanya seperti kelereng! Dan tanpa melebarkannya sekalipun, Baekhyun sudah dibuat iri. Uh, kasihan._

_Eh tapi kembali ke topik permasalahan; apa tadi Chanyeol mengungkit OH SEHUN?_

_Oh Sehun?_

_OH SEHUN?_

_OH. SEHUN._

_O. H. S. E. H. U. N?_

_Kya. Ini pasti akan sangat menarik._

_Jadi Baekhyun langsung melompat, tanpa tunggu aba-aba dan ia membulatkan matanya dengan mimik sangat tertarik. "YA! YA!" serunya. "AKU PENGGEMAR NOMOR SATUNYA OH SEHUN!"_

Untuk selanjutnya silahkan tebak sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan dari percakapan mereka yang agak _absurd _itu.

Yup. Chanyeol pasti memanas-manasi dia dan sedikit menaruh _bumbu _di ceritanya mengenai Sehun. Entah untuk maksud apa, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mendengus mengingatnya.

Ia kesal. Semua rasa marah berkumpul di ruang kepalanya.

Kalau sekarang ada guci atau tembikar atau apalah itu semacamnya dan Chanyeol juga ada di sini. Mungkin ia sudah membenturkan kepala laki-laki itu dan mengadukannya dengan si guci. Biar saja berdarah, ia tidak tanggung. Sebab semuanya salah Chanyeol!

Sialan.

Kalau begini ia jadi kesal dengan Park Chanyeol si badan galah, ia menipunya! Mengatakan jika Sehun tidak menyukai hubungan sesama lelaki dan menawarkan untuk berkencan dengannya saja! Gila, gila! Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri, apalagi—ciuman pertamanya baru saja ia beri ke Chanyeol tadi pagi! Aduh. Matilah.

Karena sekarang dia positif jadi kekasih Chanyeol, itu artinya peluang dia mendapatkan Sehun pasti semakin sempit. Dan ini semua karena Chanyeol sendiri. Siapa suruh mengada-ada dan mengatakan hal _yang bukan sebenarnya_?

Berbohong bila Oh Sehun tidak suka laki-laki adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah dibuat. Apalagi, ini menyangkut Baekhyun. Di kepala laki-laki mungil itu kini berputar-putar dua masalah; yaitu mengenai; _Bagaimana cara dia mencari data mengenai kekasih misterius Oh Sehun? _Dan; _Bagaimana caranya melenyapkan Chanyeol dari Bumi?_

Brengsek sekali Park Chanyeol itu. Awas saja kalau ketemu, mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadikannya dendeng rebus dan memberikannya pada Heebum. Kucing cantik milik senior masa SMA-nya yang tinggal di samping rumah, Kim Heechul.

Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya penuh amarah. Semua sebal berkumpul di wajahnya dan sampai ke telinganya. Ia berteriak kesal, "PARK CHANYEOL, KUBUNUH KAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yah.

Dan kalau itu di _manga-manga _Jepang, anggap saja ada bayangan petir menggelegar-gelegar di balik punggungnya. Burung camar yang terbang menjauh dengan pekikan melengking. Dan juga bantingan buku di kamarnya. Baekhyun yang marah mungkin tidak benar-benar penting melainkan gawat!

Gawat.

Baekhyun telah marah dan ini benar-benar gawat.

Doakan saja Chanyeol masih bisa selamat kali ini…

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

/Zula's Side/

Adudududuh ;-; lagi gabisa banyak bacot nih yeorobeun! Aku lagi buru2 dan ini ngerjain diwarnet, jadi maaf kalo (masih) kurang panjang, ato ada typo aku gasempat ngecek krn udah diwanti2 mamah suruh pulang ;-; ngeeeng. Intinya ni chapter Baekhyun centric! Daaaaan yg pingin flashbackannya baeYeol, tuh udh kubikinin :D hehe. Moga suka yaa.

Aku akan update cepat kalo reviewnya nyampe 240. Oke? Yg siders ya siap2 aja fict ini lebih ngaret drpd yg seharusnya -,- ehehe #evillaugh. Azula capek lah disidersin terus u,u) viewernya numpuk ngapain aja. Aku kan juga butuh pencerahan(?) lah.

Ung.. thx buat semuanya yg review di chapter kmrn. Maaf gabisa tepat janji bakal bales review tiap chap krn aku mepet waktu ini T_T maaf yaa. Tapi semuanya udah kubaca kok, makasi banyak ppokoknya!

**Met menikmati satnite(?) dg update-an SIM!** :D

**NO SIDERS…**

**Bye to next chappie!**


End file.
